A New Perspective
by Nightranger45
Summary: The legends of Emrys and The Once and Future King are known far and wide. But they don't tell tales of how Arthur and Merlin fought constantly. Or how the Queen was a servant. They certainly don't speak of the woman in the dungeons of Camelot. Or how important her advice was to the young Emrys. No matter, she likes the shocked faces she gets when she calls Emrys an idiot.
1. The Witch's Call

**Prologue:**

 _Merlin. Merlin. MERLIN!_

 _Merlin awoke in the cell he was put in by the prince, he got up any slowness lost to the voice calling him._

 _He pressed his ear to where he thought the source was, which happened to be through the wall closest to him. He tried listening for more but Gaius came in telling him that he managed to secure his freedom._

 _He was very grateful, despite the price._

 _Later, that night when he sat down to eat Gaius looked at him with a smile, "Want some vegetables with that?"_

 _Merlin couldn't help but snort, "I know you're still angry with me."_

 _"Your mother asked me to look after you."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What did you your mother say to you about your gifts?"_

 _Merlin looked down at his food, "That I was special."_

 _Gaius nodded, "You are special, the likes of which I have never seen before."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was elemental, instinctive."_

 _Merlin gave a helpless sigh, "What's the point if it cannot be used"_

 _Gaius looked at him sadly, "That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before Merlin._

 _Merlin looked at him inquisitively, "Did you ever study magic?"_

 _"Uther banned such work twenty years ago."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"People used magic for the wrong ends at the time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy creatures of the old religion."_

 _"What? All of them?"_

 _Gaius shrugged, "The old religion not just animals, but whole people, civilizations. I doubt that they are all gone. Whether there are any in Camelot, well who can say? There are of course rumors of an ancient creature in the depths of the dungeon, but I doubt they are true. Now eat up. I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen."_

* * *

 _Merlin was laying awake in his bed thinking about his day when he heard it again._

 _Merlin… Merlin._

 _He got up from bed, following the voice._

* * *

It led him to the dungeon where a couple of guards were on duty, he dealt with them by making their dice move down a flight of stairs.

He went deeper and deeper into the dungeons, and the deeper he went the louder the voice was.

It was female, and smooth, it lacked the gravely roughness that age provided, yet he **felt** the age that it held, her voice was old and young, calm and excited, it was mature and childish all at the same time. What he was hearing against what he was feeling.

Then, it happened he came to the door.

He walked up to it, slowly, pushed his ear up against it.

"Door's unlocked you know.'

He jumped at the voice that came from the inside.

Merlin hesitated, only for a moment though before walking in.

What he saw surprised him, instead of hay and cold stone floors he saw a well decorated room.

There was plenty of lighting, books, a very comfortable bed in a corner, even pictures on the walls and a rug.

The surprise showed openly on his face because the woman sitting down on the floor with a book in her hand laughed, "Uther knows better than to scorn me, even locked up like this."

She sat up, sat her book down on a nightstand and gave a respectful nod, "A pleasure to meet you Merlin," she held out her hand, "My name is Elin."

He looked at her hand, slowly taking it, "How do you know me?"

"I don't. Not yet anyway, we've only just met after all. But, I know your destiny, your gift, I know the things you will accomplish Merlin."

"My gift? So there is a reason for it?"

"Of course, you and the young Pendragon will unite Albion, bring back magic.

"When you say young Pendragon do you mean..."

"Arthur, yes."

"That's funny, it really is."

She raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Arthur is a prat, a selfish, rude prat."

"Tell me Merlin, how long have you actually known him?"

"Long enough."

"I see, well I cannot force you to like him, nor can you avoid your destiny. Arthur Pendragon is the Once and Future King, and you are Emrys, he will need you to protect him from the enemys he cannot slay with a sword, and you need him to change the very course of history."

"I'm sorry I don't think that this is the right Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"Maybe you are supposed to change that Merlin," She gestured towards her door, "The guards will be coming soon, you should leave."

She sat down, her book in hand, leaving Merlin no choice but to leave.

* * *

Later that day Uther went down to the lowest point of the dungeon, and stood outside the door that held one of his oldest friends.

He hesitated like he always did when he visited, he knew what to expect, Elin, reading or drawing, maybe even working on her experiments, he knew she would look like she always did, her brown hair pulled back in a braid, her narrowed gray eyes, her red-tinged lips forced into a polite smile that she only used with the people she considered an annoyance.

But, that was not what bothered him, it was the air of disappointment he always felt when she was near.

A feeling that he hated despite himself, she was once a good friend and valued council member, but magic was evil, **she** was evil no matter who she was.

He stepped forward, walking into the room, "Elin."

"Uther, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"My guards reported voices."

She turned from the desk opposite from her bed," Really? How odd."

He stepped closer taking a more threatening manner, Don't be coy, Elin who were you talking to?"

She rolled her eyes, "No one, and if I was talking to anyone it's your guard's fault I got the company."

Uther's hand went around her neck, "Remember who is in charge here Elin, I can have you beheaded in an instant."

Elin met his eyes, "Then do it."

Uther growled, walked out the door slamming it shut and snapped at the guard, "No food for her for a week."

* * *

"Oi!"

Merlin wakes up with a jolt.

"Have you seen the state of this room?"

Merlin shrugged, "It just happens."

"By magic?"

"Yeah."

Gaius looked around and shook his head, "Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana, poor girls suffering from nightmares."

Gaius threw some clothes at Merlin.

"Mmm, I know the feeling."

When he got up he decided to deliver the remedy first.

As he walked into Morgana's room she spoke, "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress will you Gwen?"

Merlin's eyes widened before he look at the dress and hesitantly put the dress over the screen.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it.

After a small panicked silence.

"Well, does it?"

Merlin tried to intimidate Gwen, "Mm-hmm."

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't."

Merlin looks around desperately looking for a way out, "So do you know what that means."

Another high pitched 'yes' sound.

Morgana looked out from the side of the screen, "Where are you?"

He pulled a nearby cloak to hide his face, "Here."

"It means I'm going by myself."

Merlin sighed in relief at the ended conversation moving outside.

"I need help with this fastening."

"Gwen?"

Merlin was truly panicking, but to his eternal relief, Gwen came in, "I'm here."

She looked at Merlin mouthing 'what are you doing here?'

Merlin gesturing towards Morgana and then the potion he brought.

Gwen nodded her understanding as Merlin left the room.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease.."

She put up a maroon dress against her.

"Or give them a night they'll really remember."

It was the night of the banquet when Morgana entered.

The whole room stared.

Arthur gulped viably, "God have mercy."

Merlin's whole face followed Morgana when she passed but Gaius rolled his eyes and said, "Merlin. Remember you are here to work."

"Oh, yeah."

Gwen came up to him, "She looks great, doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Some people are just born to be queen."

"No!"

Gwen smiled, "I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her, Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

Merlin chuckled, "Oh, come on , Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you."

Merlin snorted, "Believe me Gwen, I'm not ordinary."

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like men **like** you."

"Thanks."

They gravitate from each other awkwardly.

Uther sat up and the court quieted down.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

The court applauded, music begins and the court sits down.

Lady Helen sings.

And the court begins to nod off to sleep.

Merlin noticed, the cobwebs coming out of no where, the way Lady Helen's focus was on Arthur.

He put his hands over his ears.

He looked around for a solution, and as Helen pulled out a dagger he made a chandelier fall.

The court wakes up, pulling of cobwebs when Arthur and Uther see the woman from the square on the floor instead of Lady Helen.

Mary pushes herself up and throws her dagger in Arthur's direction.

But, Merlin was quicker, and he slowed time and pulled Arthur out of the way.

Uther looked at him, "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be !br0ken!

Merlin's eyes widened as he blushed slightly, "Oh, well..."

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded"

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something special."

Merlin gave a small smile, "Well..."

"You shall be rewarded with a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

The court applauded.

Which drowned out Arthur's protest.

They looked at each other unhappily.

* * *

"Seems you're a hero."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life remember?"

"But...that was magic."

"Perhaps that is it's purpose."

Merlin sighed, "My destiny."

Gaius nodded, "Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

Gaius handed him a book.

Merlin looked down at it, "But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

"I will study every word."

Just then a guard knocked the door.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants to see you now."

Gaius looked at him, "Your destiny's calling. You better find out what he wants."

* * *

 **Well, I don't know why I started this, I'm in the middle of a story and I want to focus on that. Oh well. For those who liked this (and for those who didn't) please review. I won't update this often but I will try to find time for it. So I guess for now that's it. Bye.**

 **-Night**

 **Merlin isn't mine**


	2. Valiant Part 1

_The King of Camelot was stepping quietly as one does when they are on a hunt. He was tracking an injured doe and judging by the fresh tracks, was close. He gestured to his knights to surround the area where the doe was._

 _He stepped forward to where it was in his sights._

 _The King took aim._

 _His finger nearing the trigger on the crossbow._

 _A child's scream sounded to the left of him._

 _His attention was diverted, he ran towards the scream without a thought, his knights following close behind._

 _He ran to a small clearing and right into a small figure._

 _The girl recovered quickly backing away from him, but stopped when she saw her original chasers._

 _The King looked at the source of the girl's fear._

 _Bandits._

" _Get behind me child."_

 _The girl, after a moments hesitation ran behind him._

 _He quickly dispatched the bandits with ease._

 _Putting his blade in it's sheathe as he turned towards the girl who was looking at the bodies with a conflicted expression._

 _He went to approach her, but the moment he stepped towards her she backed away._

" _I don't mean you harm, I simply wish to check your wounds."_

 _She looked at him, mistrust and fear in her expression._

" _I give you my word, no more harm will come to you."_

 _He slowly stepped forward crossing the distance until he was half way to her, when she showed no sign of running he took out the medical supplies he kept with him and stopped, letting his help be a choice._

 _The child, upon closer look had clearly been through a lot._

 _She had a large number of small scratches made by branches, her feet were bare and had many scabs._

 _There was blood flowing freely where her left shoulder was and her too large pants were torn up at the ends, though he suspected that it was the girls doing._

 _She stepped forward slower than he did but before she could get all the way to him she tripped right into his arms._

 _She straightened up quickly and The King gave a quiet chuckle._

" _Clumsy are you? I suppose it doesn't matter, as long as you let me check that gash of yours. And maybe tell me your name?"_

 _The girl's hand went to her shoulder and winced the moment her hand made contact._

 _She looked at it with a frown, before nodding and moving her hand giving him access to her wound._

" _Wonderful! Now let me see." He examined it for a moment, "This is going to need stitches, we'll get that down in the city for now all I can do is bandage it. See? All better." He gave her a bright smile, "Now all we need to do is find my men and head back to Camelot."_

 _Just that moment was when a member of the hunting party appeared with the King's horse._

" _My Lord! Are you hurt?"_

" _No, no, Balinor. I am fine, my new friend however needs medical attention. If you could alert the others."_

 _The young, future Dragon Lord nodded, "Of course sire."_

 _The King looked towards the girl, "Do need help up or are you going to stay here?"_

 _The child looked at him for a moment, before looking around and walking up to the horse._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

 _When they arrived at Camelot the child got the immediate medical attention of the Court Physician_ _as well as her own room._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

 _When she awoke, she was greeted with a friendly smile attached to a boyish face._

" _Hello, I'm Gaius, the physician's apprentice."_

 _She looked at his offered hand cautiously before taking it, "Elin."_

 _Before any more could be said a woman in with pale skin, dark hair, and bright blue eyes came in, completely disregarding Gaius._

" _My name in Nimueh, it is a pleasure to meet you Elin."_

" _The pleasure is all mine my lady."_

 _Nimueh laughed, "Oh there is no need to be so formal._ _I have simply come to offer you something. An Apprenticeship."_

 _Elin's eyes widened._

" _I sense a great deal of power within you child, I want to be the one who cultivates it. If you stay here in Camelot then considered yourself claimed. But I do not expect an answer yet it is a huge decision and you have no doubt been through a lot._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Ready?"

"Would it make a difference if I said no?"

"Not really."

Merlin draws the sword he was given and Arthur steps forward.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield."

While Merlin's blocks were inexperienced, he did block them, and was feeling very proud of the fact.

"Head."

"Head? Ow!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and in an annoyed voice said, "Come on _Mer_ lin. You aren't trying."

Arthur hit his arm, "Ow! I am."

Arthur gave an annoyed sigh, "Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win."

"Can we stop now please?"

Merlin blocked another set of strikes from Arthur.

"Body. Shield. Shield."

Arthur hit him on the head without warning, causing Merlin to fall to the ground.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow."

With hopeful eyes Merlin said, "It's over?"

"That was the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Gaius looked up when he heard Merlin enter and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "So how was your first day as Arthur's servant."

Merlin tapped his head, "Do you hear clanging?"

He walked in further losing his armor as he did.

When he sat down he began his rant, "It was horrible and I've still got to learn about tournament etiquette by the morning."

" _Onhríne achtung bregdan."_

The book slid over to him.

"Oi!" He slapped Merlin in the back of the head, "What have I told you about using magic like that?"

"Well if I could feel my arms I would."

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

Merlin turned towards him, "What would you do?"

"Well you make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes."

"I save Arthur from getting killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know Merlin, it might be fun."

Merlin scoffed, "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

Gaius gave him a look, "We all have our duties even Arthur."

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and glory."

"He is the future king. People expect much from him, he's under a lot of pressure."

Merlin winced, "That makes two of us."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Uther once again stepped towards the door in the dungeon.

He once again hesitated before stepping in.

"Elin. You haven't been eating."

"I don't like the servant who brings me the food. He never talks. I don't want him."

Elin's light gray eyes met his, her chin was raised, arms crossed, one might call this childish but Uther knew that it was her clever way of getting what she wanted.

'Let them think that I am childish,' she said once with a malicious smile, 'easier to get what I need when they don't know how dangerous I can be.'

"That won't work on me Elin, I know your games."

She sat on her bed, arms still crossed with a pouty expression.

"I want the manservant."

"Which one?"

"Your son's obviously, the one who saved his life."

Uther snorted, "Why would I instruct the man who gives my **son's** food to associate with a traitor."

"Because if you don't I die of starvation, then any sorcerer worth a damn will feel the magic released by my death **and** receive a vision in my last moments, and I'm sure that a few of those sorcerers will recognize the Camelot dungeons."

She paused looking at him before starting to talk again, "Any fear the older sorcerers feel will no doubt be overridden by the sadness and anger my death. The younger ones, will no doubt follow the older in whatever course of action they choose and the others will want vengeance that a united force will give them."

She leaned back on the headboard of her bed her pouty expression that had disappeared in her speech returned, "Could you pretty please make the servant deliver my meals Uther? I would be ever so grateful."

Uther said nothing, rage and blind hate filling his expression.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"So you've got the voiders on you arms."

"Mmhm."

"The hauberk goes over your chest."

Merlin gestured to each part on his body as he named them, "The chest. The arms."

Gwen handed him a helmet.

"I take it you know what to do with the helmet."

"Uh yeah, that was the only bit I figured out."

He gave Gwen a goofy grin and put on the helmet.

"How come you're so much better at this than me?"

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter, I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad.

Merlin shook his head, "No! It's brilliant."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

 _The Tournament_

"You do know the tournament is today?"

"Yes, sire."

Merlin moved to fix a buckle, "You nervous?"

"I don't get nervous."

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up!"

Merlin put Arthur's cape over his shoulders and ties it on him, giving Arthur his helmet he said, "Great yeah. I think you're all set."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

At Merlin's blank look Arthur huffed.

"My sword!"

"Oh, yeah, you'll be needing that.

Arthur grabbed the sword that was now in Merlin's hands and marched off.

"Merlin watched Arthur leave before saying to himself, "That went well."

The knights all lined up in the arena signaling they were ready to begin.

Uther sat up from his throne making his way down to them, when he got there he began his speech.

When it was done he went to Arthur and whispered something to him, but no one heard what was said.

Now, finally the fights had begun.

* * *

 **I like to keep my chapters short so this will be part 1, obviously. I'll try to get the next one out soon but no promises, I'm going to have a lot of homework in the near future. (Yay! :/ ) So anyways I think that's it for now. Welp, bye. Don't die. Or get mugged.**

 **-Night**

 **Merlin isn't mine**


	3. Valiant Part 2

The fight between Arthur and the knight wasn't long.

It was clear who had superior skill and the prince finished his opponent quickly by disarming his opponent. The fights seemed to either last forever or no time at all, the latter usually being Arthur of Valiant as one of the knights in the arena.

When the fights for the day had ended Merlin went to attend to Arthur, (which I'm told he managed to do with minimal struggle) and as he was finishing up Valiant came up to Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?"

Arthur gave a polite nod, "Likewise."

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." and with those parting words he left.

Once he was at a safe distance away from the pair Merlin couldn't help his next words.

"Creep."

Arthur snorted at this comment and for a moment the two men stood in companionable silence, but only for a moment, "For tomorrow you need to polish my chainmail, sharpen my sword, wash my tunic, and repair my shield."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Several Years After From Elin's Arrival:_

" _No! I will not allow it!"_

 _Nimueh sighed, "I understand your reluctance sire, but surely you understand her need to know about her life before."_

" _That does not matter anymore. Camelot is her home, she has no need to go anywhere."_

 _They were in Nimueh's office, one of the towers of the castle and currently King Constans was in an almost defensive position. His arms crossed and shoulders squared glaring at the sorceress._

" _I see her as a daughter and have no desire to let her out alone to find a past that may or may not be there! Maybe if she had protection from Camelot's knights but never alone."_

" _She is hardly defenseless My Lord, not only does she have her magic, but years of training alongside knights. I know she is more than capable of defending herself if something happens."_

 _Constans deflated at her reason, his anger replaced by sorrow and worry, "What if she wasn't tossed to the wolves as we assumed? What if her family is out there looking for her and we lose her forever?", he breathed out, his voice much smaller, "What if she comes back only to tell us she is leaving for her family. Her **real** family."_

 _Nimueh gave him an exasperated look, "We are her real family, whomever left her in that forest showed her no love, of that I can be sure."_

 _Constans looked at her with hope, "How?"_

" _Her eyes sire. For all the joy the girl has, and all the laughter she causes, her eyes speak of betrayal and while she does not remember what it was, it haunts her to this day."_

 _Nimueh shook her head sadly, "If you will not do it because she wants it, then do it because if you don't she might never forgive you for trapping her here.", Nimueh gave him a look, "You know how she gets when she feels restricted."_

 _Constans laughed, "That I do Nimueh. Anyway," he straightened, his melancholy gone, "Uther and Ambrosius are finally coming back from the diplomatic mission and I fear there will be war in the halls if either one of them say accidentally say something to Elin."_

 _Nimueh hummed in agreement, "Elin has been experimenting again, so if something does happen I fear for your sons. They would no doubt be the main focus of her pranks."_

 _Constans made a worried face, "Well then, I'd better hurry so I can oversee their meeting. Farewell Nimueh."_

" _My Lord."_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

The next day the contestants were lined up to present themselves to the king and his ward.

Valiant walked up and gave a respectful bow to the king, "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My lord."

Uther gave him an impressed smile before saying, "I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style."

Valiant never losing the respectful stance replied, "Well as My Lord said, 'to lose is to be disgraced.' I would hate to disappoint."

Uther's smile grew wider, "I couldn't agree more.", he turned, "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward."

Valiant bowed to kiss the Lady's hand.

"My Lady."

Morgana with a polite smile said, "I saw you competing."

"I saw you watching. I understand has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast.

Morgana nodded, "That is correct."

"Then I shall give everything to win the tournament."

Morgana simply gave another smile and nodded in response.

With that Valiant walked over to greet the other knights.

Arthur came up and bowed, "Father."

"Arthur."

With that he walked over to Morgana at his approach she started talking in her usual almost teasing manner, "They all seem rather impressed with Knight Valiant."

"They're not the only ones."

Morgana turned to him with a smile, "You're not jealous are you?"

Arthur stiffened slightly but said, "I don't see anything to be jealous of." and walked away.

Morgana rolled her eyes and slightly turned to Gwen, "Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

Gwen looked at Morgana with disbelief, "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

The woman in the dungeons paced.

And paced.

It was all she did whenever the King wasn't there.

She paced.

He had told Uther and other knights assigned to watch her, but all had brushed it off as restless energy.

'Only so much one can do in a cell, no matter how spruced up' one of the older knights said.

And he believed it. At first.

But when your job is to watch someone you learn there habits. When she was restless she always came up to the door and talked he doesn't know why but, she **always** sat on her side of the door frame and talked to him, sometimes making up responses for his side since he never answered.

When she was hungry she did nothing, laying on her bed until food came.

And when she was thinking she paced.

He **knew** this, he had been the one to watch her every night, for the last sixteen years.

Most would assume that this would have been the simplest of his duties, and in a sense, it was, she slept during the day unless woken up by Uther, so she was mostly active at night.

It was also when he was assigned to watch her.

His job was to make sure she didn't find a way out during in this time.

The Knight had to suppress an annoyed groan when she started pacing again after a short reprieve.

She came to the door frame sat, and gave a sigh.

"I'm bored Eraik."

'Eraik' was in fact not the Knights name. But he looked towards her anyway, he wasn't allowed to talk to her and she seemed to respect that.

Personal experience told him to at least pay attention when she addressed him however.

"I'm hungry, bored, and tired. And I want to get drunk. No, I **need** to get drunk. Do you know what that's like Eraik? I haven't even had a single drop of **good** alcohol since I got put in here."

She frowned, "I want out."

She got up and started pacing again.

And she didn't stop until a servant with black hair and bright blue eyes came with food.

He hesitated at the door looking at the Knight in a questioning manner.

The knight nodded and the boy stepped through.

She took the snatched the food out of his hands and began eating surprising both her guard and the servant.

Quickly the food and drink was gone and she handed them back.

Her eyes now filled with mirth, "So your the one who saved Arthur then?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah I'm Merlin."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Any other time I would hold you back to learn the news of the week. Uther keeps them from talking to me," she gestured towards the knight,"something about corruption and doom and whatnot," she shook her head and snorted, "Goddess bless his naivety."

She handed him the plate and cup, "See you tomorrow."

He took it and left looking bewildered and 'Eraik' didn't blame him.

'Eraik' didn't bother hiding his groan when she started pacing again.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

Merlin rushed out the armory.

He saw the snake blink.

The snake blinked.

Merlin shook his head and took a breath, problems for later.

He looked at the armor in his hands, for now he had a prat to worry about.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Several Hours Later_

"How is he?"

During the fight with Valiant Sir Ewan had been injured.

"It is most odd.", Gaius gestured towards two small bites, "Look at this two small wounds, looks like a snake bite."

"How could he have been bitten by snakes? He was injured in a sword fight."

Gaius gestured to one of his books, "The symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

Merlin looked at Gaius questioningly, "Can you heal him?

Gaius sighed, "Well, if it is a snake bite I'll need the venom for the antidote."

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

Gaius gave a hopeless look towards Merlin, "Then I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do. He's going to die."

There was a moment of silence before Merlin quietly said, "He was fighting knight Valiant."

Gaius looked up from Ewan, "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing."

He promptly ran out the room.

He came crashing back about ten minutes later out of breath, "Knight Valiant's using magic!"

Gaius looked at him in an inquisitive manner, "Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded with wide eyes, "The snake ate the mouse-one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Knight Valiant when he collapsed. It must have been from the shield," the was a small beat, "I have to tell Arthur."

"Is there any chance you might of been mistaken?"

"I know magic when I see it."

"Perhaps, but do you have any proof?"

Merlin looked hurt, "Don't you believe me?"

"I fear you'll get yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in knight Valiant's chamber?

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat the tournament!"

Gaius shook his head, "But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of a servant over that of a knights."

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little. That's the way it is Merlin."

Merlin soldiers slumped and he sat down in defeat.

Merlin looked at Arthur's opponent.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

"You're telling me that you have to fight that?"

"Yes, he's as strong as a bear. But he's slow."

"And you're fast."

"Exactly"

The fight started, and Morgana tensed ever so slightly.

Gwen noticed, "You're not worried are you?"

Morgana shifted, "No."

Arthur won, as expected.

Valiant won, as expected.

Merlin frowned, "Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Later_

"Merlin about what I said yesterday," He hesitated trying to find the right words, "Uther wouldn't listen to you or me, but your right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we don't have any proof."

"We have Ewan. He could tell the King and would be believed, but how we get the antidote is another thing."

Merlin was silent for a moment.

Then, he got up and left leaving Gaius.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Same Time (In a different room, in case you didn't notice.)_

"So do you stand a chance in defeating my son?"

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope he is a worthy opponent."

No one noticed Merlin peek in to check to see if Knight Valiant was there.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you."

"I'd be honored, My Lord."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

"You? You chopped off it's head?"

Merlin nodded, "Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck. He was beating Valiant, he had to cheat."

Arthur still looked skeptical, "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see him."

Arthur sighed, "I don't like the guy, that doesn't mean he's cheating."

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final he'll use the shield. It's the only way he'll beat you."

Merlin handed Arthur the snake head, "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot."

Merlin saddened slightly, "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything, but I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur after a moments silence said, "Swear to me."

"I swear."

Arthur nodded handing Merlin the snake head, "Then I believe you."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _After the meeting planned to expose Valiant._

Arthur stormed into his room, anger clinging to him like a stubborn piece of dirt.

"I believed you, trusted you, and you made me look like a complete fool."

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan."

"Didn't go to plan! My father and the entire court think I'm a coward! You HUMILIATED me!"

Merlin ever persistent said, "We can still expose Valiant."

Arthur stiffened, "I no longer require you services."

"You're sacking me?"

"I need a servant I can trust."

"You can trust me!"

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!"

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

Merlin easily slipped past the sleeping knight and into Elin's cell.

"I just came to tell you that whatever you think is, whatever I'm supposed to do you've got the wrong person."

Elin laughed.

"What happened, **beorht** **é** **agsìene** to make you so angry."

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Why would you need to protect him?"

Merlin shifted slightly, "It's a long story."

Elin snorted, "I'm not going anywhere."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

Merlin looked at the dog with joy.

At least until it rushed to him, then he scrambled off his bed.

Gaius comes in, "Arthur's fighting Valiant!"

"I know. I'm on my way. I'll deal with the dog later."

And he was gone.

"See, I told you. He gets all the girls and glory."

"And he owes it to you."

Morgana smiled, "Not every day a girl gets to save her prince."

"I wouldn't say that I needed saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something."

Morgana gave him a disbelieving look, "So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl."

"Because I wasn't"

Morgana scoffed, "I can honestly say I'd prefer Valiant to your stubborn pride right now."

"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."

Morgana with her head held high said, "Fine," and walked off.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Merlin, "Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed help. Anyway I wanted to apologize, it was unfair to sack you."

Merlin gave Arthur a wry smile, "Just buy me a drink and we'll be even."

Arthur shook his head, "I can't be seen buying drinks for my servant."

"Your servant? You sacked me."

Arthur shrugged, "Well now I'm rehiring you."

Merlin just snorted.

"My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. The fireplace needs sweeping, my bed needs changing, and _someone_ needs to muck out my stables."

* * *

 **WOW, this is the longest I've ever done. Super proud of myself right now! So just want to point out that this was being typed at 12 - 1 'o clock and there may be stupid mistakes. So how am I doing? It's hard implementing Elin in the places where the dragon wouldn't usually be but I think that I did a good job of it this chapter. Oh and before I forget in my random ramble at the end of the chapter, Thank you people who reviewed internet cookies go to you! Yep I think that's it. Bye!**

 **-Night**

 **beorht** **é** **agsìene- bright eyes**

 **Merlin is not mine! If it was there would be another season.**


	4. The Mark of Nimueh Part 1

**You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve.**

 **And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground.**

 **Dig them out.**

 **Lets finish what we started.**

 **-Flaws Bastille**

 _The castle was buzzing._

 _The return of the Court Sorceress's apprentice was imminent and rumor was that she would be ready to take on the duties of her mistress when she got back. Servants were rushing through the halls to prepare for the feast that King Constans had declared the moment Nimueh had told him she would be home that day._

 _Constans children,_ _Ambrosius_ _and Uther were not as pleased as the rest of the court, they had been subjected to her many pranks before she left in search of her past as well as the many spell books that Nimueh wanted._

 _An excited yell from a servant, and the following sound clattering was all that was needed to set the people of the castle in a frenzy to get last minute preparations done._

 _A black mare entered the courtyard, its rider riding on it had her chin held high looking less like the lucky orphan of Camelot and more like a noblewoman of a foreign country,_ _despite the fact that instead of a dress she wore a plain white shirt tucked into brown pants with simple riding boots._

 _Her long light brown hair was in an elaborate braid, her light gray eyes had the ever present mirth that the servants and officials of the castle often associated with h_ _er._

 _The only difference was that she looked like a young woman._

 _Something that The King mentioned, "You've grown up!"_

 _Elin laughed, "Yes,_ _My Lord that is something that happens to children. No need to look so surprised."_

" _But it wasn't supposed to happen to you Elin.", The King who was for the most part, a good natured man, said this and the next part in a teasing manner, "Beautiful as you've become, I'm going to have to ward off suitors.', he gestured to his sons, "Maybe even my own sons!"_

 _Elin with an amused smile shook her head and said, "It's good to be home."_

 _That night at the feast she came in without a partner, whispers among the women of the court promptly started as they gossiped about the bold choice._

 _However, that was not the only reason she was the subject of talk._

 _Her dress was the red that Camelot had on it's flag, instead of the low neckline that the ladies preferred, her neck was completely covered, there was an oval shaped hole where her chest was that showed a small amount of her breast._ _Her sleeves barely started, before ending right when her shoulders curve down to meet her arms. The back, or rather lack of one ended right above where is would be considered inappropriate, giving a person full view of her back._

" _You look lovely tonight Elin."_

 _Elin gave a polite nod and said,_ _"_ _Thank you Lord Caledon."_

" _I've told you a thousand times, you and my son have been friends for years. I think the formality isn't necessary, call me Markus."_

" _No use in it father._ _She's too stubborn."_

 _Balinor Caledon walked up to her, bowed, and held up his arm._

" _May I have this dance?"_

 _She stood up, "Of course."_

" _If you'll excuse me Lord Caledon."_

 _She deliberately put stress on Caledon._

 _Markus sighed, annoyed at her persistence._

 _The court of Camelot watched the watched the woman who left home as a child of thirteen and came back a woman of seventeen dance with Balinor, who was now eighteen and, by the laws of the old religion old enough to choose his egg._

 _In the earlier years of the twos friendship most assumed that the two would marry someday,_ _they along with Gaius when Elin forced him away from his studies, caused mischief throughout the castle._

 _However, that seemed not to be what destiny had in store for the pair, as they became something closer to siblings as they're relationship grew._

 _The dance ended and they both moved to the sidelines where Gaius was standing._

 _Conversation erupted between the trio immediately and the court knew that things were the way they should be._

 _Destiny, however looked at the Crown Prince Aurelius Ambrosius with a cruel smile._

 _She knew that things will never be right until Uther is on the throne._

Merlin looked at Gaius with concern all the while staying a good distance away from the body.

"Aren't you scared?"

Gaius looked at his ward, with a bewildered expression, "Why would I be?"

Merlin gestured to the man dead on the ground, "You might catch whatever this is."

Gaius shrugged, "I'm court physician Merlin, this is my job. Most of the time there isn't anything to be worried about.

He turned the corpse over, revealing a grotesque man.

His skin was pale as a sheet, there were visible veins that took an awful coloring, and his eyes were even whiter than his skin and were probably the most disturbing thing about him.

Merlin could not help the sardonic comment that he made, "You were saying?"

Gaius frowned before quickly getting a sheet and covering him all the while saying, "People mustn't see this. They will panic."

 _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

Morgana looked up at the sound of Guinevere walking in looking unusually perky.

"You look happy."

Gwen gave her a bright smile before handing the small bouquet of flowers.

"I picked these for you."

Morgana smiled, "That's so sweet."

"Something to cheer you up. I know your not sleeping well."

"You cheer me up."

Gwen practically glowed at the statement.

"I'll find a vase to put them in."

Gwen quickly left the room to find one.

Morgana relaxed slightly, normally Gwen's presence helped. The woman was a good friend and she always listened to Morgana's nightmares.

But this time it seemed different. Personal.

Morgana's eye's seemed different in that one moment, not the carefree young lady but someone else _something_ else.

Like a caged animal, waiting for the right moment to escape and defend itself to the death.

All it had to do was be released.

 _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

"I've never seen anything like this before."

"Do you think it could be some sort of plague?"

Gaius gave Merlin a serious look, "No. I fear that something like this can never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

"You think it's caused by magic?"

" _Merlin!"_

Merlin rushed to the door not wanting Arthur to see the body.

He opened it quickly saying, "Um. On my way. Sorry I'm late."

Arthur gave him an annoyed look, "I'm getting used to it."

Arthur, by chance looks at Merlin's scarf with furrowed browns.

"Gwen gave it to me."

Arthur dismissed it, "Tell Gaius that my father wants to see him now."

"Okay.

He closes the door as soon as the Prince walks away.

"Gaius-"

"I heard."

It was only then that Merlin questioned the situation, "Why couldn't just tell you himself?"

"Because that is the way it is. You are his servant."

Merlin looked offended, "If he knew the things I've done-"

"Then you would be dead," Gaius deadpanned, "Now get this picked up."

Merlin still wounded said," Hey. I'm not your servant."

"No," Gaius agreed, "Your my dogsbody. Now come on, hurry up."

 _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

"It is likely the cause is sorcery My Lord."

Uther gave a curt nod and pulled Arthur aside.

"We must find out who did this."

Arthur nodded, "I will father."

Uther gave his orders, "Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant."

"Merlin? But-"

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly. "

Arthur bowed, "Yes. Father."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Uther stopped right at the door, but had no time for hesitation he barged in.

"Undo it."

Elin sat up from bed, she'd always been a light sleeper and his blundering had woken her up.

She gave him a dark look before muttering under her breath just loud enough to be heard, "I hope you regain your guilty feelings after this. Too early to be up."

Uther clenched his fist, "Undo it now!"

Elin rubbed her eyes, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"UNDO THIS CURSE THAT YOU'VE SET."

"Look. I know that my kind are evil abominations and every little thing is our fault. But I can honestly say that I have no idea what you're talking about. And even if I did we both know I couldn't cast that without killing myself."

"Then who did?"

Elin snorted, "I don't know. Look at the people you've pissed off," she paused, "Wait, that probably doesn't narrow things down."

Uther walked out, his posture stiff.

"Tell Gaius I said good luck."

She sat back on her bed getting comfortable within her sheets.

Before she drifted back to sleep she wondered briefly if she should have told the truth.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Merlin looked at the man, "Gaius? I think he's awake."

Gaius shook his head, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him."

"But we haven't tried."

Gaius fixed him with a resigned look, "If we don't know what a disease is then how are we to cure him?"

"With magic," Merlin simply stated

Gaius shook his head, "Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone, this is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the disease"

 _Later_

"Over there."

Arthur turned to Gaius apologetically, "Sorry Gaius we're searching every room in town."

"What for?"

"A sorcerer."

Gaius looked at him with annoyance, "But why would he be here?"

Arthur shrugged, "I'm just doing my job."

Gaius shrugged, "We've nothing to hide."

Arthur fingered the loose papers, "All these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science," he made a welcoming gesture, "You are more than welcome to read them if you wish."

Arthur immediately stepped away from them as if Gaius said they spread a plague to any who touch them.

He looked towards Merlin's room, "What's this room up here?"

Merlin who had been watching Arthur and Gaius's exchange spoke up, "It's mine."

Arthur moved up to check it.

"And what do you expect to find up there."

Arthur didn't even look back when he replied, "Evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

Worry briefly enters Merlin's face.

"Merlin. Come here and see what I found."

Stiffly Merlin walked up to his room.

"A cupboard, you put things in it."

Merlin gave a sheepish shrug, once Arthur's back was turned his eyes flashed gold and his book was hidden.

Arthur looks around some more before walking out back to Gaius.

"How long do you think it may be until a cure is found?"

"It depends on how many interruptions there are."

"Of course."

He and his guards left.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Nimueh looked at the death with a satisfied smile, before focusing her magic on the mind of a specific resident of the castle.

" ** _Elin."_**

Silence.

" _ **Elin. Answer me now."**_

Nimueh felt annoyance in the back of her mind, but it was not her own.

" _ **First Uther and now you. I'm never going to get a proper days rest."**_

Nimueh laughed, letting the woman know her amusement.

" _ **Yes I saw Uther's little tantrum. You didn't tell him about me."**_

Silence once again.

" _ **I did not know it was you for sure."**_

" _ **Lair,"**_ it was teasing, with just a hint of annoyance, **_"We both know you knew the exact moment the spell hit Camelot."_**

" _ **Maybe. But it is not my place to fix this."**_

Nimueh frowned, _**"Fix? Why would you want this fixed?"**_

" _ **Why wouldn't I?"**_

" _ **Uther has confined you for twenty years. One of your oldest friends helped him do so. How could you not want revenge?"**_

Nimueh felt a brief flash of disappointment, then fury.

" _ **I am many things Nimueh. But not a murderer. I would never sacrifice an innocent life for any greater good. You've never been able to say the same, so I do not expect you to understand my reasons for not wanting to kill without reason.**_

A pause, for a moment Nimueh thought she was done.

" _ **You know you remind me of Uther. Both of you hate blindly"**_

Elin then severed the connection.

Leaving Nimueh to rage and curse her apprentice on her own.

* * *

 **SOOOO this one was more focused on Elin so expect a lot of Merlin next time. So few things I feel has to be explained:**

 **1)Dragonlords don't have to die for the powers to be passed on. They have to be 18 AND they also have to hatch an egg. The gift can stay dormant throughout a bloodline because of this. So in Merlin's case he is about 18 (I personally think him as 19) in S1 Ep.1 and _could_ unlock the powers if he some how got ahold of a dragon egg. Or alternatively he _could_ go his whole life without knowing. Just depends. **

**2)Caledon is short for Caledonensis who like Ambrosius played a part in creating Merlin.**

 **3)Canon ages for my story at the beginning is Merlin is 19, Arthur is 20, Morgana 19, but older than Merlin and Gwen is 21.** **Please don't be afraid to review.**

 **I'm interested in you think about the story so far. I have a few ideas where I'm going with this but I'm pretty much writing at the edge of my seat, so I'm open to suggestions. Or if you're like me and can be a grammer natzi at times then tell me if I'm getting something wrong. Don't be shy. I'm not going to explode at the sight of things that really need fixing.**

 **Also thank you to the people you have followed and or favorited this story. It's awesome knowing someone is actually reading the bottom part. Unless you don't. I do make the bottom part extremely long. So double thanks to people who reads the super long bottom where I ramble.**

 **You are the true heros here.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Night**

 **(Merlin isn't mine)**


	5. The Mark of Nimueh Part 2

**Even though the old man says I have a fools plan.**

 **Oh despite the difference you'll see my footprints.**

 **I will raise my flagpole I will turn these tables**

 **I'll send a storm to capture your heart and bring you home.**

 **Oh I've said the worst things and I can't reverse things.**

 **Secrets of the floor lay gambled in the doorway.**

 **Oh, I've made the mistakes and I have learnt the hard way,**

 **Even though you leave me crying like a banshee,**

 **I'll send a storm to capture your heart and bring you home.**

 **-Storm Phidel**

" _Can you believe the **nerve** of that man!"_

 _Elin threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, "He's been King for two years, **two,** and yet he thinks he's learned it all. Doesn't even consider my opinion. Arrogant **dðcincel** thinks he knows everything."_

" _ **He's the king. You shouldn't call him a that."**_

" _A king would listen to the Court Sorceress when she has proved herself capable. He does no such thing."_

" _ **He is young."**_

" _So am I, yet I listen to those with wisdom to offer."_

" _ **That's not fair and you know it. You aren't like them."**_

 _Elin stopped pacing and thought for a moment, "That isn't an excuse."_

" _ **He is young and will make mistakes, humans always do. We both know what's riding on his surviving, he is necessary."**_

 _Elin frowned, "I still think you're putting too much credit to my dreams, I'm not a seer._

" _ **No, but you are powerful. The Triple Goddess would not choose a weakling."**_

" _Whatever you say."_

 _A deep laughter filled her mind._

" _ **Just avoid strangling him. He will figure out your advice is reliable."**_

 _A knock on the door interrupted them._

" _Enter."_

 _Balinor walked in, wearing ceremonial armor._

" _I was wondering if I could steal back my dragon? I know you two enjoy your gossip, but he has to go to the feast."_

" _ **Oh. Wonderful. I was hoping he forgot."**_

" _He doesn't want to go."_

" _Too bad. If I have to suffer the court, he has to suffer with me."_

" _ **But the beast treats me like a pet."**_

 _Elin smiled fondly, "He called Ygraine a beast."_

" _No doubt your name for her."_

" _No, I call her whore."_

 _Balinor sighed._

" _It's true. Future Queen of Camelot or not." Elin gave a nod to emphasize her point._

" _ **Plus she smells."**_

 _Elin snorted._

" _Wish he could talk. Think I would enjoy knowing what you two go on about."_

 _Elin nodded, "Yes that would certainly be nice. I am glad he is getting closer to the age where he can learn."_

" _ **Me too."**_

 _Balinor shook his head, "We're digressing, come Kilgharrah. We have a feast to attend."_

" _ **Help."**_

 _Elin settled into her seat opening a book, "Have fun boys."  
_

" _ **Traitor."**_

 _Balinor walked out the door a very reluctant dragon following._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"We have to hide that book."

Merlin shook his head, "We must use the book."

Gaius scoffed, "Don't be stupid."

"If I have this gift then why can't I use it? You keep telling me it's not for tricks, but how else am I supposed to practice for moments when it's useful?"

Gaius gave the youth a disbelieving look and said, "You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things."

"But if I don't practice then how will I get to be a great warlock?"

Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "There will come a time when you're gifts are recognized."

Merlin pushed the hand off, too frustrated to accept comfort, "When? How long do I have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue Merlin", the older man said it in a definite manner.

Merlin scoffed, "Sitting by doing nothing, that's a virtue?"

"Your time will come.", Gaius replied evenly, "I know it's tempting to find the easiest option Merlin, but it's no good saving just one person. We must be patient and discover the cure before this illness kills us all."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Nimueh watched the events unfold in the city, she saw the bodies slowly pile up.

She wasn't guilty or remorseful, just angry.

But not blinded by it, as the traitor suggested

At least that is what she told herself

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"What's different about this victim?"

"Umm… she's a woman?" he offered the answer with a slightly hopeful smile.

A sigh, "Sometimes I do wonder whether if you magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?"

"She's a courtier."

Gaius nodded in a slightly approving manner, "And?"

"And they rarely go to the lower town. Or eat the same food. I doubt they even breathe the same air."

"So what do they share?"

Merlin thought, "Water. You think the disease spreads through water?"

"Merlin you're a prodigy."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Merlin sits in his bed looking at the ceiling.

He knows that he is waiting despite not fully making up his mind.

A loud snore comes from the other room, and his decision is made.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Nimueh is now wishing for the death of Camelot not just because of Uther.

But also because of her former apprentice, 'How dare she compare me to that monster.' Nimueh thinks, 'Why does she go against me like that? I was her mentor for most of her life.'

Another more treacherous part of her respond, 'You taught her to do what she felt right. Not to mention she has always been stubborn. Did you really expect her to stray from her morals?'

'Yes' one part answers.

'No' another says.

Nimueh shook her head and focused on the basin.

Now was not the time for internal debates.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Merlin looked at Gwen inquisitively, "How is your father? Is he feeling better?"

Gwen beamed, "Yes, it's incredible. It's a miracle."

"His skin's clear, back to normal?"

"Yes."

"Great!"

Gwen looked at him strangely, "You don't seemed surprised."

"No, no, I am.", his head nodded vigorously, "It's a miracle.

"But how did you know he was well?"

"Umm, because you're smiling."

"That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?"

Merlin took on a resigned posture, "Yeah, all-right. You finally found out, I'll tell you." he leaned in," I'm psychic"

Gwen giggled, "No, you're not"

Merlin nodded, "It's true"

"all-right. what am I thinking?"

"That I'm not psychic."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Merlin mentally panicked.

In the last two hours everything had gone wrong.

He had to fix it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"What if burning the witch doesn't stop the poison? How will I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps."

Gaius spoke up, "The emergency supply won't last mush longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease."

"But how?"

"Well-"

"It was me! I used the magic to cure Gwen's father!"

The council was in shock.

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am."

Gaius stood up, "Merlin are you mad?"

Merlin looked at Uther, "I cannot let her die for me. I place myself at your mercy."

Gaius looked at the King, "He doesn't know what he's talking about.

"I do." Merlin retorted.

Uther lazily raised a hand, "Then arrest him."

Arthur intervened, "Father please. Merlin is not the sorcerer."

Uther turned towards his son, "Did you not hear him?"

"Yes."

"He admitted it."

"He also saved my life, father."

Uther gave a disbelieving look towards his son, "Why should he fabricate such a story?"

"As Gaius said he's got a… grave mental disease."

Uther's brows raised, "Really?"

Arthur nodded, "He's in love.

Merlin's face was filled with confusion, "What?"

"With Gwen." Arthur concluded.

Uther grinned at that.

Merlin protested, "I am not."

"Yes you are."

Merlin shook his head, "No way."

"I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you."

"I am not in love with her."

Arthur patted Merlin's arm in a comforting manner, "It's okay you can admit it."

"I don't even think of her like that!"

Uther had a full fledged smile by now, "Perhaps she cast a spell on you."

The majority of the council members sniggered.

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he is such an idiot. There is no way he is the sorcerer.", Arthur offered to increase the light mood.

Uther waved Merlin away, "Don't waste my time again."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Merlin walked to the door and knocked, "Hello?"

The door opened and Elin frowned, "Do the guards ever stop you?"

Merlin blinked surprised by the question, "They're usually asleep. Why? Have I come at a bad time?"

Her expression soured even more, "I suppose not. Kind of hard to sleep when people keep interrupting."

She walked further into her cell leaving the door open as an invitation inside.

"You needed something?"

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc.

"Ooh really?" her bad mood was gone, replaced by interest, "I killed an Afanc once you know. Well Kili, Uther, and Balinor helped I suppose. But I was the magic." She smiled at the distant memory.

"Will you help me?"

Elin looked at him seriously for a moment before saying, "An Afanc is killed with elements. You will be magic, but you will need courage."

"Magic? Courage? What do you mean?"

Elin rolled her eyes before pointing at his chest, "You magic. Summon fire."

"Courage Arthur. He does something. I think it's going to be useful. Never know for sure."

"That's not really useful."

"Really I thought I spelt it out rather nicely."

She shooed him out her room, "Hop to it. And try not to die."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Elin heard the news later that night.

'Eraik' had told her.

Well he didn't tell her, but she always seemed to get an answer out of him, even if there wasn't any words.

The maid had been saved, due to the bravery of Prince Arthur.

All was right in the world once again.

That was until she heard the taunting voice.

 _ **Elin.**_

Elin sighed.

 _ **What?**_

 _ **Did you hear the news?**_

 _ **That you were defeated by a servant and the son of Uther? Nope. Didn't hear a thing.**_

Disgust. Rage. A need for vengeance.

Elin made a mental note to warn Merlin.

 _ **Oh that's not what I wanted to tell you.**_

 _ **Oh. Well then it's a good thing I have a wonderful sense of humor or else you might've forgotten. What did you want to tell me?**_

 _ **Balinor is dead.**_

Nimueh felt shock and uncertainty.

 _ **Liar.**_

Nimueh spoke, _**I'm afraid not. He's gone. If you don't believe me then you can always check it out yourself.**_

 _ **Oh, wait I misspoke. Since you can't check it out. Seems you might just have to take my word on it.**_

 _ **Liar.**_

The communication was severed.

* * *

 **Heyyy People! I don't know why but this one was harder to write. Soooo ummmmm like always I apologize for any mistakes like I think I've mentioned before, the only time I have uninterrupted time with my laptop is 12-1 in the morning so if there is any mistakes blame that. Wow not a lot to say this time. This is new. Ok so answers to questions in the reviews are down so yeah. Check that out if you want.**

 **Howarand- I'm honestly not sure yet. I love mergana so most likely, however it's going to be later in the story. (Look out for it when I get to the more AUish aspects of this story.)**

 **Guest-1)Elin is 7ish when she is found. Balinor is 8 as he is a year older (he was going on his first hunting trip in celebration of his birthday) Gaius is the same age as Elin and Uther is a couple years older than them all.** **2** **)Thank you for the complement (Also goes to the others who reviewed) It's good to know that people are enjoying the random ideas that come from my mind.**

 **Have a nice night or morning! -Night**

 **Merlin isn't mine. Elin however, is mine.**

 **[Also just saw that I have 14 followers sooo yeah thank you people who follow/favorite/silently stalk because they don't have an account]**


	6. The Poisoned Chalice

**I was listening to the ocean**

 **I saw a face in the sand**

 **But when I picked it up than vanished away from my hands**

 **I had a dream I was seven, climbing my way in a tree**

 **I saw a piece of heaven waiting impatient for me**

 **And I was running far away. Would I run of the walls someday?**

 **Nobody knows, nobody knows.**

 **And I was dancing in the rain I felt alive and I can't complain.**

 **But, no take me home. Take me home where I belong.**

 **I can't take it anymore.**

 **-Runaway Aurora**

 _The King watched the members of his council argue over the situation._

 _A trade agreement was sent by the distant coastal city of Kilea, and he was to decide whether to accept it._

 _He had asked his council members for advice since he had little knowledge of the culture. And that's when it started, half of them thought the Kilean people uncultured savages and the other half said that they were the exact opposite._

 _There was only two not participating, his wife, who gave him an anxious look. And his Court Sorceress who was watching with the thinly veiled amusement that she always had when she knew something everyone else didn't._

 _Uther huffed and spoke over the noise in her direction, "I suppose you know of their culture?"_

 _Elin looked at him almost cautiously, "Would you listen if I told you?"_

" _Of course I would. When have I ever not listened?"_

 _Next to him Ygraine gave a very unladylike snort._

 _Elin simply gave a weary sigh before raising her voice ever so slightly and taking on a commanding tone, "The Kileans have a decidedly different culture from ours that much is obvious. But what is the harm of trading with a non-militaristic kingdom?"_

 _A brief silence took the room, then one of the lords against the agreement spoke up, "How do we know it isn't some sort of trap? We are too far apart to know much about the Kileans and what we do know makes them out to be unmannered womanizers."_

 _There was a flash of annoyance in her eyes, "So you would discard a mutually beneficial agreement over stories?"_

 _Uther sensed another argument and decided that on this one, he would intervene, "What would you recommend then Elin?"_

" _As I said, Kilean culture is different than ours but that is not necessarily a bad thing, unlike the people of this area and even beyond even the greediest man of their people prides himself on keeping a deal. What you see in the agreement is what you will get as long as you respect it as well. I see no negative aspect to that. And neither should anyone else."_

 _Uther nodded, "Well then I think that solves our problem. Why don't we take a closer look at the agreement."_

 _The Next Day_

 _Elin breathed in, smelling the now familiar smell of salt and fish, before letting a victorious laugh._

 _Teleportation was not an easy feat to master after all, and she managed it._

" _Well done."_

 _The woman turned and smiled, "Coming from you it must be Josiah."_

 _He chuckled, a noise that was rarer than his praise, "Well, it **was** done well. At least for your first time. There is always room for practice."_

" _Yes.", Elin agreed, "There is."_

 _Josiah was tall with black hair streaked with gray that was pulled back into a ponytail. In her youth Elin often compared him to a hawk, his eyes small without his glasses to magnify them and his pointed nose that could be compared to the shape of a beak._

 _One would not compare him to the well dressed Sorcerers out there, but he more talented than most Elin came across as Court Sorceress, in both swordplay and magic._

 _Josiah sighed giving her a long suffering look, "I suppose you want me to keep your presence here quiet until morning so you can spend time with Mathew?"_

 _Elin smiled, "That would be appreciated."_

 _Josiah shook his head, "The things I do for you."_

 _Elin laughed._

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

Gwen went down the stairs food tray in hand. She looked at the guard with a purpose, "Food for the prisoner."

He nodded and followed her to the cell, unlocking the door.

Arthur looked at her and felt relief flood through him, but he did not show it, "Set it down there."

Gwen nodded and put the food on the table stepping back.

Arthur got up and went to it, examining the food as she turned to leave.

"Wait."

Gwen stopped.

"I can't eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone." Arthur put the plate back down.

The woman turned and picked up the food and as she walked out the door she looked down and saw a flower.

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

 _Arthur stormed into his room tossing his sword on his table._

 _Morgana followed soon after, "Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment."_

 _Arthur looked at her apologetic, "Morgana. I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright."_

 _Morgana shrugged gracefully edging closer to the table, "Disapointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle."_

" _I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men."_

" _Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?"_

 _Arthur shook his head, "Morgana you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."_

 _The Lady scoffed, "Spare me the lecture. I've already heard it from Uther."_

" _If it's any consolation you weren't the only one."_

 _Morgana played with the hem of her sleave, "Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consquences."_

 _Arthur who had focused his attention on the fire looked at her sharply, "You think I should go?"_

 _Morgana shook her head slightly, "Doesn't matter what I think."_

 _Arthur looked conflicted, "If I don't make it back who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake"_

" _And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?" She picked up his sword off the table, "Or one who does what his father tells him to?" She held out his sword._

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

"Why have you stopped?"

Gaius looked down at the crushed flower, "The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to create an antidote"

"But we can't. It's forrbidden. Even if we could."

Gaius was silent for a minute more, "I'll try and make it work without. Oh, I need some fresh water."

Gaius handed her a bowl and went to get water.

Once she was gone he picked up the pestle and closed his eyes, " **Sythan**.." he stopped and looked around once more, " **Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum."**

The potion sizzled and foamed. Gwen came through the door and handed him the water, before sitting by Merlin's side.

"Thank you."

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

" _It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." Arthur kept his voice soothing, he gestured towards the girls brusies, "Who did that to you?"_

 _Nimueh looked down at them and winced, "My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost.," She looked at him with a fear filled face, "Please don't leave me."_

 _Arthur shook his head, "I won't. I promise."_

 _She relaxed, "You're going to take me away?"_

" _Not yet. There's something I need here."_

 _He looked towards the nearby caves._

" _What is it? I know this place; I could help you." She appeared eager to help, a hopeful smile replaced the fear._

" _It's a type of flower that only grows in that cave."_

" _The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you."_

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

"That's disgusting you should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."

"Merlin! You're alive."

"No I'm the ghost that's come back to haunt you."

And as if his joke was the one thing to confirm that he was truly back, Gwen in her excitement kissed him.

She realized what she was doing quickly and stepped back, "Sorry. I just… I thought you were dead"

Merlin shook his head quickly, "It's fine. More than fine. Umm what happened? Last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

" _I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!"_

" _I'd say it worked like a charm too."  
_

 _Uther glared at her, "Not another word!"_

 _She raised an eyebrow, "My lips are sealed."_

 _Uther growled, "I should've put him under lock and key."_

" _You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you."_

" _Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Espeacially by my own son!"_

 _Morgana moved to sit at her desk, "Of course you won't"_

 _Uther looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You knew about this didn't you? Don't lie to me Morgana."_

 _She looked at him chin help high, "Arthur's old enough to make desicians for himself."_

" _He's just a boy."_

" _Have you seen him recently? You have to let him make up his own mind."_

 _Uther looked at her raised eyebrows, "Even if it means letting him go to his death?"_

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

Gaius shook his head, "No Sire it was not Bayard. The poison was magical. And I'd recognise the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh."

Uther shook his head, "You must be mistaken."

"I wish I was."

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

Nimueh watched these events happen with annoyance and anger.

She felt a familiar tug.

 _ **Giving up?**_

Nimueh felt her anger renew, _**Never.**_

 _ **Really? Seems like you're giving up.**_

 _ **I'm waiting for another opportunity.**_

 _ **If you say so.**_

The tugging was gone.

Nimueh frowned and walked away from her bowl.

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

Arthur frowned.

The ball of light was obviously magic, but why would anyone who practiced any form of magic want to save him?

He was the son of Uther, _and_ he had killed many who had been suspected under his father's order.

Arthur for a long moment played with the idea that maybe magic wasn't as bad as it seemed.

* * *

 ***Falls out of coffin* I AM ALIVE! It has been a month since I last updated so yeah I'm back. The next one won't be here for the next few weeks though, I have finals and then Christmas but, I'll try to get it in soon. So Nimmy's up to something that's always worrying. But bright side you were finally introduced to Kilea. AND there was a lot of Morgana in this one. I don't have enough nice Morgana in this. This it my apology for that.**

 **So did anyone find this chapter confusing? It jumped from end of episode to middle of episode. I might do it more often if people aren't scratching their heads saying 'Whaa' by the end of the chapter.**

 **OH before I forget I have 16 followers now. It's friggen amazing. I mean _16._ I know that it's not a lot for some people, but for me it's huge. So thanks for that. My weekend has been made amazing.**

 **So I think that's it for now. Don't forget to review! Bye!**

 **-Night**


	7. Lancelot Part 1

**The devil gave me a crooked start when he gave me crooked feet.**

 **But Gabriel don came to me and kissed me in my sleep.**

 **And I'll be singing like an angel until I'm six feet deep.**

 **.**

 **I found myself an omen and tattooed on a sign.**

 **I sent my mind a wandering and I walked a broken line.**

 **You have a mind to keep me quiet and although you can try,**

 **better men have hit their knees and bigger men have died.**

 **-Raise Hell Brandie Carlile**

 _Elin stared at Vivienne with a cold expression, not saying a word._

 _Vivienne with black hair and sky blue eyes and the beauty that every woman desired was looking at her with a pleading expression._

" _Please! I will secure your freedom. Give you the vengeance you desire. Just tell me."_

 _Elin still said nothing simply reaching forward and touching the belly of the ex-witch. Her eyes did not flash gold for a brief moment as was customary, but stayed gold as she continued to mouth the spell._

 _She pulled away, "She… will be safe. From Uther at least."_

 _Vivienne nodded, "That is comforting. Will Gorlois know?"_

" _Only Uther and Gaius will be aware for most of her childhood and slightly farther. She'll be safe when it is common knowledge."_

" _And the price you ask of me?"_

 _For the first time in that whole conversation Elin smiled, then gestured for the Lady to come closer._

 _She whispered her price in Vivienne's ear, then she sat back down in the middle of her cell in the deepest part of Camelot. Her light gray eyes filled with the smug satisfaction they always held when she won something against Uther._

" _See you in twenty years My Lady, that is, if you survive after the birth of your daughter. That is why you are still alive My Lady." Elin's smile turned into a smirk, "But, I'm sure you already knew that."_

 _Vivienne clearly shaken, turned towards the steps and with obvious reluctance went to complete the task assigned to her._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Merlin looked at his savior with a relieved smile, "It's gone." he turned towards the other man, "You saved my life. I'm Merlin."

The man held out a hand, "Lancelot."

Merlin shook it and his new acquaintance promptly passed out.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Uther and his son ride up to one of the many farming villages in Camelot. But this one was destroyed completely.

"What creature could have done this?"

Arthur looked at the scene with an unreadable expression, "We found no tracks in or out. The villagers said it had wings and I'm inclined to believe them. But that's not all..."

Uther looked sharply at his son, "What?"

"It… took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh."

Uther's face hardened, "Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready. "

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Arthur walked towards Merlin with a frown, "Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"

Merlin gave his best smile and said, "Well, it's a good thing I can help."

The Prince snorted, "You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, and discipline."

Merlin shook his head, "No, of course I don't. But I know someone who does."

Arthur raised a brow, "Really?"

"He saved my life."

"That's blowing it for starters." Arthur deadpanned.

Merlin quickly went to Lance's defense, "He's really good. Honestly."

Arthur nodded in a way that said he really didn't care, "That's great Merlin. But you forget the First Code of Camelot."

"The what?"

"The First Code," Arthur said slowly, "Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So unless your friend is a nobleman..."

Merlin's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Oh.. um, he is a nobleman."

Arthur actually turned towards Merlin at that, "Is he?"

Merlin nodded, "Yep."

"Right then, bring him to the training grounds tomorrow. With his seal of nobility."

Merlin smiled, big and bright, "Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his new friend nervously, "Hey Lance? You don't happen to be a nobleman by any chance?"

Lancelot laughed, "Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"

Gaius interrupted, "The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The nobility." Merlin provided.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born. Only the sons of noble families have ever served as knights."

Merlin huffed, "But that's not fair."

Gaius shrugged, "Fair or unfair. That's the way it is. I am sorry Lancelot. Truly."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Lancelot stiffened when Gwen reached down to take a measurement of his waist.

"This is," he coughed uncomfortably, "This is very kind of you, um.."

Gwen looked up and smiled, "Gwen. Short for Guinevere."

"Well then, thank you Guinevere."

Gwen shook her head,"Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin? Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you. "

Lancelot looked at her, "You do?"

Gwen blushed, "Well, not me personally, but… Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me. "

"Well I'm not a knight yet, My Lady."

"And I'm not a Lady."

The soon-to-be-knight blushed, "Sorry My-"

"Okay were done. I should have these ready in no time." Gwen holds out here hand to shake, "It's nice to meet you Lancelot."

Lance takes her hand and kisses it, "As it was you, Guinevere."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Arthur approached Lancelot who was sharpening swords per the Prince's request. He picked up a broom and tossed it at the other man, who looked up from his work to catch it.

The blonde looked impressed, "Not bad."

Lancelot bows, "Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?"

"It certainly needs sweeping. But, first-" He picked up another broom and removed the bristles, "I'd like you to kill me."

"Sire?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Don't pretend like you don't want to."

Lance removes the end of his broom.

Arthur looked at Lancelot and repeated, "I want you to kill me."

Lancelot attacked and people gathered around to watch the fight.

It ended with a broomstick to the gut and Arthur congratulating Lancelot.

But, he didn't get to enjoy this victory due to the warning bells.

* * *

 **Ya know I was going to show how Elin got put in prison, but then I decided that I would wait on that. Sooooooo Lance and People, that's the real title of this chapter. At first when I was trying to spell his name I was putting Lance-a-lot without the in between bits so it was Lancealot. It didn't look right so I got rid of the 'a'. Yep. I have cake. And problems. That too.**

 **Also Elin did a thing. Won't tell you what the thing was. But she did it. I liked writing devious Elin, it was fun. I don't think Vivienne dies in this story, but I don't know where she goes.**

 **OH before I forget choices for the ones who read this far, because while I haven't really finished with Elin before the purge at this moment in time we are done with it, so I can:**

 **1)Write Uther's version for the purge in the first part of each chapter**

 **2)Stop doing the beginning part completely**

 **3)Or do something else completely amazing, and remember what the amazing idea was. Not in that order of course.**

 **Wow I just noticed how short this chapter was. Oops.**

 **I _think_ that's it. Could've forgotten something. Oh well. Don't forget to review and all that usual end of the chapter stuff.**

 **-Night**


	8. Lancelot Part 2

**Things we lost to the flames,**

 **things we'll never see again.**

 **All that we've amassed sits before us, shattered into ash**

 **These are the things,**

 **the things, the things we lost in the fire, fire, fire.**

He had beat The Prince twice.

 _Twice._

The first time had been with the broom and the second when he passed his test to become a knight.

So here he was sitting on a table with Arthur, celebrating the fact that he was a _knight_. Lancelot didn't know how he would repay Merlin for this, but he would.

"Lancelot, I wish to extend my congratulations. It is always a good day when we accept a new member to Camelots protectors."

Lancelot nodded, "I am glad to be here," he gave the man a questioning look, "Sir…"

"Thomas, just Thomas. You're a knight now, no need for titles."

Thomas, was Lancelot noted older than most of the active knights. But his posture held no slump, nor was his eyes dimmed. Instead the brown pupils bore into his, seeming to appraise his worth.

"It was good to meet you, Lancelot. But, I'm afraid there is much more for me to do this night, if you'll excuse me."

When the old knight was a safe distance away Arthur began to talk, "Thomas has been here since before the purge, and he is still one of our best. He even taught me when I was old enough."

[][][][][]][][][][][][]

"How was the feast?"

Erak, or as he is really known, Thomas turned towards Elin, he reached into the satchel he brought with him and pulled out a wine bottle. Leaning forward so she could see it.

"Oh, one of those? Damn, would've loved to been there. Drunk knights have always made my day, or night I suppose."

Thomas raised his eyebrows.

Elin shrugged, "It's true. Balinor always found away to embarrass himself at least."

The knight shook his head and put the bottle on her side of the threshold before turning around and looking forward, once again.

Elin smiled, leaning against the closest wall, before opening the bottle and taking a generous gulp.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?"

Gwen shook her head, "But I don't have to and never will.".

Merlin opened his mouth to argue, but Arthur pounded on the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new knight of Camelot. Sir Lancelot!"

The crowd applauded, and toasted with those around them.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Don't look at it, don't smell at it, just down it in one."

The hungover men exchanged a look before taking and drinking the fizzing drink.

"That's disgusting Gaius!" this was Merlin.

Gaius rolled his eyes, "But you're feeling better aren't you?"

At the young men's silence Gaius nodded, "Good. Can't have you nodding off at your first day, Lancelot."

Before another word was spoken guards opened the door and grabbed Lancelot.

Merlin was the first to recover, "What are you doing?"

"King' orders."

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"You've broken the First Code of Camelots. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood and will never be. Get out of my sight."

[][][][][][][][][][][]

A griffon.

Of course it had to be griffon, can't ever be something Arthur could handle. Had to be a griffon, something only he could kill.

Because of course. Why not? Not like he was already having a bad day. Not like a friend was just put to jail because of a stupid rule. Noooo that didn't happen at all.

"Aha. Here it is."

Gaius pointed to the passage, Merlin who had been glazing over his own book moved next to the physician looking at the passage where his finger was.

After a moment he looked at Gaius, visibly worried, "I've never cast an enchantment this powerful."

"It is the only thing that will kill it."

Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Try. You have it within you. I know you do."

[][][][][][][][][][][]

" _ **Bregdan anweald gafeluec.** "_  
Lance charges at the griffon.  
" _ **Bregdan anweald gafeluec.**_ _"_  
Lance passes Merlin. Ears pricking at the strange words as he races to the monster.  
" _ **Bregdan anweald gafeluec!**_ _"_ Merlin didn't yell, but he wasn't quiet either, Lancelot's weapon glowed and Lance felt a warmth coming from it.  
Despite his shock he kept going, the weapon hit the creature right in the heart and then it died.  
For a short moment he looked into it's eyes and felt the world's sadness at it's fate.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Merlin rounded the corner in front of the great hall.

"What are they doing?"

Lancelot replied with a grave face, "Deciding my fate."

Muffled yelling was heard through the walls, but no words could be discerned.

"They'll restore your knighthood, or courser they will. You killed the griffon.", this was said by Merlin, who was shifting nervously.

Lance looked at him, "But I didn't kill the griffon."

The man lowered his voice, "You did."

Merlin paled and his nervous demenor increased tenfold.

"That's ridiculous.

"Bregdan anweald… I heard you. You're secret's safe with me. But I cannot take credit for what I did not do. There will be no more lies, no more deceit."

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Perhaps you were right Gaius. I should have never gotten involved."

Gaius shook his head, "No Merlin I was wrong. Lancelot need you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

"Will he ever return?"

"That I cannot say."

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment, "I have a feeling that we will." he looked at Lance's retreating figure, "Till next time then, Sir Lancelot."

* * *

 **I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. There is no excuse for the amount of time I let pass by. I was just procrastinating and then school and then I got and xbox one and dishonored 2 and I just kept on putting it off. Worst part is that this was supposed to be posted a week ago, but my brain wasn't wanting to write so I only got the first half done. And this isn't even a long chapter. Grrrr I make myself angry.**

 **Worst part is that next month I'm going to do the same thing since Mass Effect Andromeda will be coming out. There is nothing I can do except force my brain to not be a jerk. And I am giving every reader full permission to yell at me whenever I take this long. I'm even giving you options, I made a Tumblr, so you can yell at me to not procrastinate.**

 **This is how sorry I am.**

 **blog/thestoryofalbion**

 **Also there's pictures of Elin made from a dollmaker. Since I'm not an artist.**

 **Think that's it.**

 **BYE! (I'll try to get another one in soon)**

 **-Night**


	9. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**Holy water cannot help you down**

 **A thousand armies couldn't keep me out**

 **I don't want your money**

 **I don't want your crowd**

 **See I have to burn**

 **Your kingdom down**

 **Holy water cannot help you now**

 **See I've had to burn your kingdom down**

 **And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out**

 **I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out**

 **-Seven Devils, Florence + The Machine**

"My Lord it seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralyzed," Uther's eyes began to close but Edwin shook him, "Now, open your eyes. My Lord I want my face to be the last you see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents revenge. Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer. Just like they suffered all those years ago. And I long to hear you scream, as they scream the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot. **Bebeode þe arisan ealdu.** "

The bug crawled into the King's ear.

"Goodbye, Uther Pendragon."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

" _Look what just arrived for you." Gwen held up a bouquet of flowers._

 _Morgana smiled, "Who are they from?"_

" _I don't know. Arthur maybe."_

 _Morgana rolled her eyes, "How disappointing."_

" _Who'd you like them to be from?"_

" _I don't know. Tall, dark stranger?"_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _(Several Days Later)_

" _My name is Edwin Muirden, and I have a remedy to cure all ills."_

 _Arthur crossed his arms, "Is that so?"_

" _I beg an audience with the king."_

" _Our court has a physician."_

 _Arthur turned to walk away._

" _I hear the lady Morgana is gravely ill."_

 _Arthur stopped and turned towards the stranger, "That is none of your concern"_

" _I might be able to help her."_

" _Our physician has the matter in hand."_

 _Edwin nodded and bowed, "I will be at the inn, if you change your mind."_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"I will not allow you to kill Uther."

Edwin sneered, "You've never had a problem letting people die before."

Gaius shook his head, "Your parents were practicing dark magic, just like you."

"And how do you purpose to stop me?"

"Wáce ierlic."  
Edwin smirked, "I think you meant: **vaki ierlic.** "  
Gaius was thrown against the wall and Edwin began to speak, "Have you forgotten everything, Gaius? You're getting too old. I have a cure though. **Forb** **æ** **me yfel**."  
A ring of flame circled Gaius.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

" _May I ask who is to be the next court physician?"_

" _None of this was Edwin's idea. Initially he turned down the offer."_

 _Gaius looked towards the sorcerer, "I'm sure."_

 _Uther sighed, "It has not been easy decision, but… the younger man, new ideas."_

 _Gaius nodded slowly, "Yes."_

" _You're hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?"_

" _Sire…"_

 _Edwin interrupted, "If you have anything to say, then say it now, Gaius."_

 _When Gaius said nothing Uther spoke, "This is difficult for both of us."_

 _The old physician bowed, "I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honor and a pleasure to server your family, for all these years."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _Gaius walked past the sleeping guards, going lower in the dungeons of Camelot, until he stopped at her cell door._

" _I'm leaving Camelot."_

 _Elin put down her book and opened the door._

" _Good."_

 _Gaius flinched at her cold tone._

" _You haven't changed much."_

" _No."_

 _Gaius sighed, "Elin…."_

" _What. What could you possibly say to repair out relationship Gaius?"_

 _She made to move forward, but her foot didn't get past the inside of her door before it was stopped by an invisible barrier, "I am in here because of **you**. I will spend the rest of my life here because of **you**. Because your friendship with the king was more important than ours. **You** lured me into here. And **you** almost killed Balinor"_

 _She backed away, "What do you want? It wasn't to say goodbye."_

" _Watch over Merlin. You're the closest he has to family in Camelot right now."_

" _What about you? He's taken a shine to you."_

 _Gaius smiled sadly, "And I him. But I am not his father. Nor was I the one who Balinor had promise to watch over him."_

 _Elin sighed then nodded, "I will make sure he stays safe."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin ran to Edwin's chambers ready to rush him to the king, but was stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

Gaius spoke first, "He was trying to kill the king. I couldn't let him."

"I can rule the kingdom not. And with you at my side, we can be all-powerful."

Merlin shook his head, "No. Now release him!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The ceremony to reinstate Gaius was over, and Merlin and Gaius were walking through the lower town.

"Of course, it's all ridiculous. I didn't save Uther. You did."

Merlin shook his head, "No, no. I'm happy for someone else to take the credit. You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me."

Gaius looked at the younger man with an expression of bafflement, "Where did you get that from?"

Merlin's brows furrowed, "I thought..."

"No. I didn't do a thing. You saved me and Uther," Gaius frowned thoughtfully, "maybe you are a genius."

"You think so?"

Gaius smiled, "Well, almost. One day."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Elin went up to the threshold of her cell and moved her feet forward experimentally.

It stopped in the middle of the frame.

The witch smiled and went back into her cell, humming a tune that she learned from Josiah when he had a good day.

She practically felt the unease come from the knight that she called Eraik, he never liked it when she hummed.

Not that she could blame him. She never did anything good when she was in a good mood.

* * *

 **So. _27 followers._ That is more than amazing. I mean, that's better than ice cream and French fries. Which is _awesome_ by the way. Thank you amazing people who are better than ice cream and French fries. **

**Hi. Umm so don't know what to type right now. I feel like there's more to say though. It'll come back to me later.**

 **(Inserting regular end of end note begging for reviews here)**

 **-Bye! Have a nice whatever time of day it is for you! Night**

 **P.S**

 **The ice cream flavor I tried French fries with is vanilla in case you're curious enough to try it.**


	10. The Gates of Avalon Part 1

**I see a bad moon rising.**

 **I see trouble on the way.**

 **I see earthquakes and lightnin'.**

 **I see bad times today.**

 **Don't go around tonight,**

 **Well it's bound to take your life,**

 **There's a bad moon on the rise.**

 **I hear hurricanes a blowing.**

 **I know the end is coming soon.**

 **I fear rivers over flowing.**

 **I hear the voice of rage and ruin.**

 **-Creedence Clearwater Revival Bad Moon Rising**

 _Morgana watched as the girl held his hand and dragged him to the water. Arthur didn't question the strange act, just followed her with a blank expression. The lady of Camelot did not yet know what to think of this strange dream._

 _Morgana watched as the girl slowly lowered Arthur into the water, she wanted to run and pull him out, but she was forced to stay still. So she screamed for Arthur to wake up from whatever trance he's in._

 _Morgana cried as she watched Arthur drown, as she watched the girl say some words in an enchantment._

Morgana woke up screaming with tears in her eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Arthur slinked through the forest gracefully, not making a sound, he was the perfect hunter, he was-

CRASH!

He turned to his manservant angrily. And Merlin gave him a questioning look, "What is it?"

Arthur scoffed still keeping his voice low, "You really are a total buffoon aren't you Merlin?

Merlin had the _gall_ to look like _he_ was the victim, when this was _his_ hunting trip.

Merlin responded, "I was just asking."

"Who? Me or the deer? We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind."

"So you're able to get two out of three, then?"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but a woman's screaming stopped him.

Merlin looked towards it, "What was that?"

"Quiet."

"Help!"

Arthur moved grabbing his sword from Merlin and heading to the screaming.

"No, no, I beg you have mercy!"

The bandit sneered, "Give us some money!"

Arthur burst onto the scene shooting one of the bandits. Then another charged at him sword up, screaming, Arthur dodged him then ran him through. Arthur went forward to the one closest to the family and thrust, but he blocked it. Another bandit tried sneaking up on Arthur as he fought the other but Merlin made the tree branch fall on top of him as Arthur killed the man he was fighting.

The last bandit ran the moment Arthur's eyes fell on him.

Arthur looked at the tree, "Huh. What luck."

Merlin yelled after the last bandit, "And let that be a lesson to you!"

Arthur gave Merlin an annoyed look.

"What? I was covering your back."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Make sure you put her in a decent room."

Merlin, with a knowing smile said, "The one next door's empty."

"The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact, "he paused for a moment, "Shut up Merlin."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I want to make it cleat that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable. Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable."

"Of course. She… is very beautiful."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, she is."

Merlin's smile had slowly turned into a smirk, "And if your intentions are honorable…"

"Oh, they are. Most definitely."

"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?"

Arthur, who had been looking away from Merlin this whole time, looked towards him and found a way too innocent expression. But…

"There isn't one. You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Morgana entered Gaius's chamber's when he looked up she spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nonsense. I always have time for my favorite patient."

Gaius quickly kissed her cheek, when he pulled away her saw her look at his bench with concern "I'm sorry about the mess, most of it is Merlin's. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here."

"It's not that… it's just… your bench is on fire."

"My bench is on fire? What are you…," he turned to look, "My bench is on fire!"

Morgana saw a bucket, "Here."

Gaius took it and used tongs to put the flask into it.

He sighed then looked at her in his almost teasing manner, "You're always getting me into trouble. What brings you into this dark corner?"

"I had another dream."

Gaius sobered, "I see."

"I saw Arthur, he was drowning, and there was a women standing over him, watching him die. And she's here. In Camelot."

"The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy."

"But I had this dream before I came to Camelot!"

"You must be mistaken."

Morgana shook her head, "No, I know what I saw. It was so real… so vivid. I saw him die. Gaius. She's going to kill him.

"These are just dreams Morgana. Nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made you?"

"It doesn't help."

"Here try this. It will induce a deeper sleep."

He gave her the bottle, "You've nothing to fear."

"Thank you Gaius."

Before she left Gaius said one more thing, "Morgana. Don't bother Uther with this. No need to worry him.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"You're sure it's her?"

"I could never forget that face."

Gwen looked at Morgana, worried, "You should speak to the king."

"And tell him what? That I can see the future?"

"If you think Arthur's life is in danger."

"You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you."

She snorted, "He hates magic more than he cares for me."

Gwen shook her head, "That's not true."

"Would you care to put it to the test."

"What else is there to do?"

"I'm going to have to stop her myself."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Uther looked at Merlin, "Where's my son?"

Merlin gulped before starting on his weak lie, "I'm not sure where he is. I, uh, I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's I mean."

"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is."

Merlin just started talking faster, "It's probably… No, it definitely my fault."

"Where is Arthur?"

"He's not here."

Uther growled in annoyance, "I can see that."

"Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and.. well I may have forgot."

"You forgot?"

"I am sorry My Lord. I'm sure he would have been here had I told him."

"If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged."

Merlin looked at the king hopefully, "And since it's not we'll let it go just this once?"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin looked down as tomatoes were being thrown at him.

Despite that however, he smiled, "I forgot how much fun this was."

* * *

 **Hey guys been awhile! Nice to uh I guess talk to everyone again. Would it be talking though? Maybe type to everyone again? I don't know. Anyway I did my first fight scene. Did you see it? I honestly didn't know what other authors were talking about when they said fight scenes were hard. And now I understand. Mine wasn't even that descriptive and I had a hard time with it. Fight scenes are really hard.**

 **There was a lot of empahis on Morgana this episode due to the fact that she's coming into her magic. EEPP! So excited! But at the same time this is the part of the show that I hate the most. Not because it's the start of evil Morgana, but because of Gaius's responses to her budding magic. It always makes me so _angry_ and while I love his character and what he does for Merlin, I just wish he did the same for Morgana. If not when she went to him, then later in the season. I know that it was needed for later plot points, but I don't think it should have been him to say it. **

**Anyway done with the rant.**

 **Umm I guess the only thing left is the regular review (Which I would love) and follow stuff (I would also love that) soo review and stuff.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Night**


	11. The Gates of Avalon Part 2

**Boy, you shouldn't get involved**

 **Run while you have the chance to**

 **Honey, 'cause you don't know me at all.**

 **Don't love me, I'm quicksand.**

 **Won't freeze, I'm sinking.**

 **I'll pull you down if you try, try, try**

 **You're in danger, no lie, lie, lie.**

 **Don't love me, I'm quicksand**

 **You'll be gone in the morning.**

 **-Quicksand Whissell**

Gaius looked up and saw the dirty, rotten vegetabled state he was in, "What did you do this time?"

Merlin assumed a defensive look, "Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him."

Gaius frowned, "And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?"

"It was his idea."

Surprise took over Gaius's face, "And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important."

Merlin smiled, "Sophia."

"The girl from the forest?"

"He wanted to take her out for the day. He's absolutely besotted."

The physician's eyebrows furrowed, "But they've only just met."

"I know, must've been love at first sight."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

Sophia nodded, "Yes. Thank you for today," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Arthur."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Morgana walked into Arthur's room, he looked up when and smiled, "Morgana to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Morgana closed the door and leaned against the table in his room, "I wanted to talk to you about Sophia…. You seem very fond of her."

Arthur frowned slightly, "You make it seem like a bad thing."

"Not necessarily. I've just never seen you fall under a women's spell so quickly."

The prince now had a teasing glint in his eyes, "If you're jealous, Morgana, it's okay to admit it."

Morgana snorted, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh come on. It wouldn't be the first time now would it?"

"Arthur I'm trying to protect you! She isn't what she seems."

"What makes you say that?"

Morgana crossed her arms, "I just have a feeling," her voice lowered, almost imperceptibly, "It's difficult to describe. I had a dream. A nightmare."

Arthur laughed, "You really are sweet Morgana."

"Why are you laughing?"

Arthur smiled wide, "You! Your feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me."

The lady scowled, "Less and less by the second."

"Alright. Whatever you say."

"You're intolerable, just hope I'm wrong about her."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin looked at the scene before him with wide eyed astonishment, "You're dressed!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Nothing gets past you, does it Merlin?"

Merlin held out the selected clothing for today, "You're supposed to be wearing these! Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"

Arthur shrugged, "I'm giving it a miss."

"Won't the king mind?"

"Not if you, uh, cover for me again. By the way. Thanks for yesterday. Heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck."

"They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit!"

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it."

Merlin smiled, "It went well?"

"Great. Fantastic. She's incredible."

Merlin nodded and said, "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night when he delivered the food to Elin he still smelt like vegetables.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What do you know about seers Merlin."

Merlin shrugged, "Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets."

"It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that they see the future. It comes to them in dreams."

"What's this got to do with Sophia?"

Gaius shifted in his seat, "The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it."

"Before she arrived in Camelot?"

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

"You think Morgana is a seer?"

Gaius shook his head, "I fear it. Morgana said she saw Sophia kill Arthur."

"It could've been someone who looked like Sophia."

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color. I worry about what they plan with Arthur."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin ran back to Camelot with the plan of the Sidhe, not stopping once.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Uther walked out of the main hall with Morgana at his side, "You're not planning any surprises on me, are you?"

Morgana looked at Uther, confused, "Aren't you going to take this a bit more seriously?"

"He's young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye."

Morgana scowled, "Sophia will never let that happen."

"Do you bear a grudge against out guest?"

Morgana sighed, "There's something about her I don't trust. You've seen the way Arthur changed since she's arrived."

"He's a fool in love."

"She's dangerous."

Uther's eyebrows raised, "Dangerous? To who?"

"Arthur."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just have a feeling. I don't know how to explain it."

Uther looked at her, concerned, "Try. Whatever it is you can tell me."

Morgana at first, tried to put it into words. But then she stopped and looked at Uther and instead said, "I've just seen girls like this before. They string men along and then drop them. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Uther pat her shoulder, in an attempt to console her, "Some lessons we have to learn for ourselves. He'll hurt for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten."

"I hope so."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin felt proud of himself.

More so than usual, he stopped Arthur from dying (again), the buzzing noise stopped, _and_ he got to say that he knocked out Arthur. In all, it was an amazing day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"When you failed to show up to patrol this morning, I feared you eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion."

Arthur said nothing simply gesturing to his manservant, "I- I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot… again."

Uther frowned, "This is becoming a near daily occurrence with you."

"But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault, not- not really," he looked at Arthur who's lips had thinned, "Er, you- you could say it was mine."

"Can somebody tell me what happened?"

Merlin started to speak.

"Somebody with a brain."

Arthur stepped forward, "After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off of her, so I went for a hunt."

Morgana gave Arthur a deadpan look, "And killing things mend a broken heart?"

Arthur looked at Morgana, "No, but its good fun." he looked back at his father, "Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today."

The King of Camelot looked at Merlin with curiosity, "Have you some kind of mental affliction?"

Merlin nodded, "Probably."

Gaius decided to speak, "I'm looking into it Sire."

"Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh, "Food shortage," then the smile went away, "Oh."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin set down the tray on the small desk that Elin had in her cell.

"Elin?"

She looked up, "Yes Merlin?"

"Are seers like me?"

Elin shook her head, "No one has your ability's."

"But could they develop magic. "

Elin shrugged, "Everyone can. But I suppose seers are more inclined to develop the gift yes. Why?"

"I have a friend. And she's a seer."

"And you want to know if she could develop magic," Elin finished.

Merlin nodded.

"Well, unless she actually _learns_ the magic she shouldn't be able to cast anything."

"Why am I different?"

The question was spoken quietly, as if saying it louder would prevent the answer.

Elin smiled sadly, "You were chosen by Destiny. I wish I could tell you more, but that is all I know."

"How did you know it was me that was chosen?"

"Your magical aura. It's very unique."

Merlin, who was now sitting on the floor comfortable, despite the guards outside, tilted his head, "My aura?"

Elin nodded, "It's an old technique magic users used to do to identify rivals."

"I thought you weren't aloud to do magic in here."

"It's not magic, per say. Just something that you can be aware of."

Elin got up and picked an apple from her plate, and handed it to him, "Channel magic between the apple and you. And eventually you'll begin to see something around it, when you see it, try something else. With time, it can be something that you can do _without_ magic."

Merlin looked at the apple and nodded, getting up, "Thanks, see you tomorrow Elin."

* * *

 **Hello! So I realized that I haven't been answering reviews so here is the 2nd round of answering really out of date questions! (and comments)**

 **1\. Karameiwaku- If you're still reading this story: Thank you for saying so! I honestly have a fun time writing this and reviews like yours honestly make my day!**

 **2\. Sageofchaos- First of all SageofChaos awesome name, I'm giving you internet pancakes because it's so amazing. Secondly I'm glad your enjoying my story it's always good knowing that people enjoy what I write.**

 **3\. xjmcx19- Sorry for the really late reply, I think by now everyone knows that my updates are few and far in between, but I can say that _most likely_ I'm _not_ updating within the next 2 weeks. Only because I have finals, _but_ since my brain likes to rebel against my words there is a chance that there will be an update within that time period.**

 **4\. Emilyh16- I'm glad that you're sticking to my story Emily! As I'm sure I've said before I honestly didn't expect so many people to enjoy my story. And the fact that you've chosen to tell me about it makes me all the more happier!**

 **So here is the latest batch of answers along with a maybe update confirmation? I don't know. Most of the time my writing just happens. Also Elin teaching Merlin! I know someone said on AO3 that they wanted to see that and I know that it was something _I_ wanted to see, so I'm glad I got to work it in finally!**

 **Also if you have questions, or comments, or hate, or whatever feel free to tell me. I will most likely answer the hate will sarcasm but hey, you'll get a spot on my page of answers.**

 **I think that's it for today.**

 ***Hands SageofChaos their pancakes***

 **-Bye!**


	12. The Begining of the End Part 1

**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes.**

 **I never knew day light could be so violent,**

 **A revelation in the light of day.**

 **You can't choose what stays and what fades away.**

 **And I'd do anything, to make you stay.**

 **No light, no light.**

 **Tell me what you want me to say.**

 **-No light, No light- Florence & the Machine**

She felt it before she heard it in the marketplace above.

Magic.

Druids.

Fools.

 _ **Help!**_

A child?

 _No_ , she heard Kili say with comtempt, _the child._

"Oh shut up," Elin whispered to herself, despite the fact his voice was just an echo of a memory.

She closed her eyes and focused her aura out of its usual pent up sphere.

The woman saw Merlin, looking around him uncertainly. Unsurprising, he wasn't used to telepathy yet.

 _ **Help me please!**_

Merlin finally saw the boy.

 _ **Please. You have to help me!**_

The warlock finnaly seemed to understand how the boy was talking to him, just as the guards entered the square.

The leader gave orders, and the others followed, breaking things and otherwise making a mess in pursuit of the druid.

 _ **They're searching for me.**_

Merlin frowned and leaned his head forward ever so slightly, _**Why are they after you?**_

 _ **They're going to kill me.**_

"Guards! Over here!"

Elin watched with anticipation as Merlin's eyes darted to the usually lazy peacekeepers.

 _ **This way. Run.**_

The boy ran towards Merlin alerting the guards in the process.

"Hey! There he is. Alert the rest of the guards!"

Elin allowed her aura to retreat, but she left her mind open to conversation, if the boy wanted it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Morgana opened her door, forcing confusion and aggrivation in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you My Lady, we're searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he may have came this way."

The Lady shrugged gracefully, "I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid."

The guard nodded, "Best keep the door locked til we find him."

She nodded, "Of course. Thank you."

When the door closed she sighed in relief and rushed towards the boy and Merlin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He was dying.

She could feel it even with her aura confined to her cell.

Should she be happy? The dragon said he would ruin everything, him and Morgana.

The dragon was also paranoid and a creature of the old religion.

Elin sighed. And made her decsion.

Her mind reached out to him. She tugged at his conciousness asking for permison.

It opened up to her cautously.

 _ **You are old. And… sad.**_

She smiled, and let him feel her amusment.

 _ **Yes, child. I am old. Who are you?**_

 _ **Mordred.**_

His death would be a slow one.

 _ **My name's Elin. Are you safe?**_

 _ **Emrys is with me.**_

 _ **Good. He will take care of you.**_

 _ **I'm… tired.**_

Elin felt it too. A weight that someone so young shouldn't have.

 _ **You've had a long day, eafora. It is understandable.**_

 _ **My father is going to die.**_

It had been a long time since she had talked to a child. It was easy to forget how open they could be. Especaily when it came to telepathy. If only it hadn't been the sorrow that he felt.

 _ **Þín gornas sy sorgian.**_

 _ **I know.**_

Elin heard the drums of execution.

 _ **Drysmian**_ _ **ieldend?**_

Mordred was hesataint.

 _ **Yes**_ _ **eafora**_ _ **?**_

 _ **I don't want him to die. It isn't fair.**_

 _ **I know.**_ _ **Eafora.**_

Elin wished she could close her ears. Uther was giving his speech.

She started humming to drown him out. Singing the words in her head for the boy.

 **Seoithín, seo hó, mo stór é, mo leanbh**

 **Mo sheoid gan cealg, mo chuid gan tsaoil mhór**

 **Seothín seo ho, nach mór é an taitneamh**

 **Mo stóirín na leaba, na chodladh gan brón.**

 **A leanbh mo chléibh go n-eirí do chodhladh leat**

 **Séan is sonas gach oíche do chóir**

 **Tá mise le do thaobh ag guídhe ort na mbeannacht**

 **Seothín a leanbh is codail go foill.**

 **Ar mhullach an tí tá síodha geala**

 **Faol chaoin re an Earra ag imirt is spoirt**

 **Seo iad aniar iad le glaoch ar mo leanbh**

 **Le mian é tharraingt isteach san lios mór.**

The headman's axe went down.

And Mordred's cry echoed in her mind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"How is he?"

Morgana looked at the boy worried, "He's sleeping. And very pale, I worry he may have lost a lot of blood."

Merlin followed her gaze, "Has he said anything at all?"

She shook her head, "He won't even tell me his name."

"You know, uh, for a second there earlier, I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards."

Morgana's tone turned dry, "I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin."

"No! No, sorry. It's just… you're the king's ward. And this," he gestured to the boy, "Is a huge risk."

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What has he ever done anyone?"

Merlin spoke slowly, "Uther believes he has magic, and that make him guilty."

"Uther is wrong."

Merlin's eyes were rounder than saucers, "You believe that?"

Morgana hesitated, "What if… what if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?"

She paused at Merlin's soft but, unreadable look, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He turned abruptly, "Nothing."

After a moment of silence she spoke, "Why are you helping him?"

Merlin shrugged, "Spur of the moment decsion. What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here."

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people."

* * *

 **AND done! So in case you didn't notice, there is a lot of old English in this one. Don't worry translations will be provided down below. I tried to make it as accurate as possible BUT conjugation was my nemesis, so don't expect there to be much of that. Also Mordred! YAY! In the next one I'll be focusing more on his and Morgana's relationship.**

 **That ^ was also supposed to be my plan today for today, but then I thought, 'Hey! Why not let him and Elin talk in a old language!' I felt that the fact that there was this whole other language that both the show's writers and fanfiction writers could explore, but wasn't used outside of spells, was something completely under valued. So Elin, someone who grew up learning that language, will both give nicknames and curse in it most of the time. In past chapters I didn't put translations, so if you care enough to want to know what she said, send me a message. **

**So, comment wall, because Evaline101 had a question that I already answered privately, but it is something that I feel should be addressed. Wait for it, wait for it, SHIPS! Yep that's right she asked me about ships. Otherwise known as romantic relationships, but of course we are lazy humans, who don't have time for that.**

 **SO as I said to Evaline101, Elin won't be with anyone in the original series, if I put her with anyone at all. Not because I don't want her to be, because honestly her and Gwaine together is my personal crack ship, AND to be completely honest originally, when she and her story were still a little infants in my mind she was supposed to be paired with Merlin. But, because of the major and I do mean MAJOR changes to her character and background in general and the debilitating writing inexperience I have, I feel now that I wouldn't be able to properly portray a relationship with her and anyone from the show.**

 **But, I have already mentioned that Mergana will be a thing. But I've pretty much decided that it will be the slowest burn in slow burn history. (Sorry) And I am kinda on the rails (Is that the right expression) about Arwen. I'm honestly open to suggestions about that one.**

 **Wow this is super long.**

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 ** _eafora- Child; heir. I used it as an informal version of apprentice._**

 ** _Þín gornas* sy sorgian- Your sadness is felt. This took FOREVER to translate, I feel like this would be a common sympathy for druids; and even more common for those who often talk in each others minds._**

 ** _Drysmian_** _ **ieldend- Doing these two separately since the meaning I took it was not literal:**_

 _ **Drysmian- To be made sad; to be gloomy**_

 _ **Ieldend-One who delays; delayer**_

 ** _Loosely Mordred called Elin the sad delayer. It was him, both thanking her for trying to delay his pain by giving him kindness, and the fact that she ignored his observation on her emotional state._**

 ** _*That is the only translated word on here._**

 ** _Seoithín, seo hó:_**

 _ **Hush-a-bye, baby, my darling, my child**_  
 _ **My flawless jewel, my piece of the world**_  
 _ **Hush-a-bye, baby, isn't it a great joy**_  
 _ **My little one in bed without any sorrows.**_

 _ **Child of my heart, sleep calmly**_  
 _ **And well all night and be happy**_  
 _ **I'm by your side praying for blessings on you,**_  
 _ **Hush-a-bye, baby and sleep for now.**_

 _ **On top of the house there are white fairies**_  
 _ **Playing and frolicking under the gentle moonlight**_  
 _ **Here they come calling my baby**_  
 _ **To draw him into their great fairy mound**_.

 **That's everything! Bye!**

 **-Night**


	13. The Begining of the End Part 2

**Rebel, rebel, call me rebel, rebel.**

 **I walk the plank, not a tear in my eye.**

 **I won't go down your blushing bride**

 **Under the water I'll be sharpening my knife.**

 **Do not try me devil devil,**

 **cannot buy me devil devil.**

 **You won't make a fool of me oh no,**

 **What makes you so special special**

 **to think i would ever settle.**

 **For that devious dance between you and me devil devil.**

 **-Devil, Devil MILCK**

Morgana lifted her eyes to meet Arthur's, "Well then, I'll save you the trouble."

He gave a weary sigh, "Trust me, if I could find him, I would."

"The druid boy is hiding behind the screen. I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on."

"What," Arthur snorted, "So you can have the satisfaction of making me look like a fool?"

"In my experience you don't need help looking like a fool. What are you waiting for? Take a look."

"Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day."

Morgana smirked, "Bye, Arthur. Good luck with the search!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin began to apply his salve, and as he did he heard the boy's voice in his head.

 _ **Thank you Emrys.**_

 _ **Emrys? Why do you call me that?**_

Merlin felt amusement… but not his own.

 _ **Among my people, that is your name.**_

 _ **You know who I am. How?**_

The boy was quiet, and his eyes were unfocused.

Merlin frowned, "Speak to me."

Morgana approached with the water, "I don't know if he can't speak… or if he's just too scared.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin walked in the cell with a platter of food for Elin.

"Merlin? This is lunch."

The warlock rolled his eyes, "I know that. I had a question."

She nodded knowingly and reached for her food, "No doubt. How is he?"

"How did you know?"

Elin smiled and shrugged, "I heard him too."

"Why does he call me Emrys?"

"It's your name."

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been."

"Well then its one of your names."

Merlin's brow furrowed in frustration, "Do I? How does the boy know who I am? I've never known any Druids."

The sorceress put her aside, "Well to answer both of your questions, Yes you do. And the boy knows who you are because you glow."

"I… what?"

"You glow. Or your aura does at least. And let me tell you… it is _very_ bright."

"I don't understand. I thought you said that it was a method of identifying rivals?"

Elin was contemplative for a moment, before she got up from her stool and started pacing in the small space, "It's hard to explain. An aura is… like a cloud around a person. That's invisible."

Merlin nodded, "Invisible cloud, that is around people. Not strange at all."

His teacher laughed, "It's something that you have to see to fully understand," she stopped pacing, "How's your apple?"

He was taken aback by the sudden change of subject, then he pulled it out of his pocket and shook his head, "I haven't been able to do anything."

Elin looked at it, then him, "Hmm," she gestured in the apple's general direction, "May I?"

Merlin nodded and handed her the apple, she then took one of his hands and positioned it as if he were holding it out so something could be placed there. Then she took the apple and placed it on his palm, before positioning his other hand on the top of the apple.

"Have you ever gone outside and closed your eyes and just… listened?"

Merlin nodded.

"Do that," she said gently, "Just… close your eyes."

"What do I do now?"

Elin had backed away, "Tell me about the last time you listened."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking quietly, "It was… comforting. The wind against my face, the grass against my skin. The river was louder than usual and the animals seemed sad. Maybe it was just me though. It was right before I left for Camelot. I felt like it was the last time I'd be able to stay still."

Merlin felt a familiar rush of magic, and he opened his eyes.

And was met with new sights.

Elin seemed to have magic surround her in a dark haze, the apple a greenish yellow.

His eyes widened and he looked at Elin.

She smiled, and her aura brightened slightly, "So… what do you think?"

He looked at himself and winced, "I _am_ bright."

Elin laughed, "Yes. It should be easier to make them go away. But if you need help you know where I am. Also, if you focus you can make the certain auras dimmer, including yourself."

He nodded sensing the dismissal, he turned to go.

"And about the boy..." Merlin turned, "Be careful with him. You will find that he, and others you know are not all that they seem." he nodded in understanding.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"His fever's getting worse." Morgana wiped his forehead for the millionth time, all the while holding his hand gently.

 _ **Morgana**_

The Lady of Camelot looked at him sharply and met his eyes, they were tired but something about them… it was like looking into the eyes of someone she had known for years.

Her tone was soft as she spoke to Gwen, "He said my name."

"Did he? I didn't hear anything."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin came in with Gaius, his eyes widening and steps faltering.

The druid had similar auras to his own. It was bright, but not the golden color he had.

The aura surrounding Mordred was red, and unlike Elin's it pooled below him.

Gaius treated the boy quickly, silently grumbling all the while.

And Merlin dimmed the world around him until the auras were no longer seen.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Arthur looked up, "What was that?"

Merlin shrugged, his face innocent, "What?"

"There was a sound."

The servant's voice heightened in pitch ever so slightly, "Was there?"

The keys continued to float behind Arthur's head as he got up to search.

"What is that! Can't you hear it?"

"I can't hear anything."

Arthur gave Merlin an incredulous look, "Are you deaf? It's like a… jangling sound."

Merlin pointed towards the back of the room, "There!"

The Prince turned around quickly, "What?"

"I thought I saw something."

Merlin's eyes darted for a place to hide the keys, his eyes landing on his master's soup. The next thing heard by Arthur was a _plop_ that had caused him to turn around instantly.

"What was that?"

Merlin looked at Arthur with widened eyes, "What was what?"

"A different sound, like a… like a splash," he said finally after a moments deliberation.

Merlin said nothing in response to his statement, instead picking up bread and offering it to him silently.

When Arthur left the room it was with a confused expression as he checked his hearing.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Mordred's blue eyes focused on Morgana as she silently reassured him by squeezing his shoulder.

She turned around slowly, revealing herself to Arthur, his eyes go from threatening to surprised in a matter of seconds.

Then with a slow deliberation in his voice he said, "Restrain them."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"All this time, you've been hiding the boy in my own palace! How could you betray me like this?"

Morgana clenched her jaw and met his eyes, "I would not see him executed."

Uther shook his head, "I've treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?"

"I did what I thought was right! As you taught me. As my father taught me."

Uther's anger seemed to intensify, "You think its right to conspire with my enemies against me?"

"How can this child be your enemy? He's just a boy."

"He is a druid!"

"Is that such a crime?"

Uther clenched his fists, and with a deceptive calmness tried to explain, "His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them."

"Then punish me," Morgana begged, "but spare the boy."

Uther looked at her coldly, then at Arthur, "Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow."

"No! Please. He's done nothing!"

Uther's face betrayed no emotion, "Let this be a lesson to you."

"You don't have to do this!"

"Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn."

Arthur stood where he was for a moment before bowing, "Yes father."

"What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" Morgana grabbed his arm, as if it would help him see her point of view, and in retaliation he grabs her throat and pushes her against a chair, "Enough! I will not have another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologize for what you've done!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Morgana paced, "I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad happen."

Merlin sighed, "You can't blame yourself Morgana."

"Yes I can!" she paused, "We have to help him. Will I have your help?"

Merlin nodded slowly.

The Lady smiled, "Thank you."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin entered the dungeon that held Elin and put down her dinner, "Why does the druid boy's aura glow like mine?"

"Well. Hello to you too. I had a nice day after you left thanks for asking. Uther came in and checked up on me, it was wonderfully annoying."

"Elin..."

She rolled her eyes, "You need to learn patience. But, if you _must_ know it's because he is your bane. Or will be."

"What?"

"The boy is destined to kill Arthur."

Merlin shook his head, "He's just a boy. What is he going to do?"

"I don't know. Not a seer."

"So you don't know if the boy is going to kill Arthur for certain."

Elin fidgeted, "I know that something very powerful has the means of deciding the fate of mortals. And… I know that it wants the boy to kill Arthur."

Merlin frowned at her vague answer, "That doesn't help me."

"I'm aware."

He left her cell with a groan.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"You're risking so much for this boy. You don't know anything about him, not even his name."

Morgana squeezed her servant's hand comfortingly, "There's a bond between us."

"Stronger than the one you have with Uther?"

"It's nothing like I've ever felt before… perhaps I was always meant to help him."

"How can that be?"

Morgana shook her head, "I don't know. I can't explain it.

()()()()()()()()()()()

When the grate was pulled Arthur quickly began telling Merlin his excuse, "If father asks, I'm on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce afterward, or they'll execute you in his place."

He put the druid on his horse and rode off.

Merlin heard the boy speak one last time like an ominous promise:

 _ **Goodbye Emrys. I know that we will meet again.**_

()()()()()()()()()()()

Arthur saw the druid look towards the older man in question. In response he nodded and said, "It's all right."

Mordred looked back at Arthur and for the first time spoke, "My name is Mordred."

* * *

 **I start these end notes with the word 'so' way too many times. I should start saying something else. Hmm. How about, SALUTAIONS. Does that work? I'm gonna say it anyway. Anyway I noticed that I got three more followers. Woot woot! I know I said this before, but I'm going to say it again, that is way more than I expected. Really, I know that my writing isn't THAT good, I'm just starting out and I have this annoying habit of seeing mistakes only after I post stuff. Like last chapter in the endnotes when I did the asterisk thingy (*) what I meant was conjugated. Yeah. I blame America's education system.**

 **Anyway, there isn't really any noteworthy news. Mordred is there. Elin doesn't want to be Kili. Or I don't want Elin to be Kili. Either way.**

 **Yeah that's it.**

 **Bye! Don't forget to click the review button that's down there. I would point to it but there isn't a down button. I would like to know what everyone's thinking.**

 **-Night**


	14. Excaliber Part 1

**Shadows settle on the place, that you left.**

 **Our minds are troubled by the emptiness.**

 **Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time.**

 **From the perfect start to the finish line.**

 **And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.**

 **'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.**

 **Setting fire to our insides for fun**

 **Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,**

 **A lifeless face that you'll soon forget.**

 **And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,**

 **'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.**

 **-Daughter Youth**

 **Gehíere mé' wan cniht áwæce. Beo strangra ond steacra for brecþ wáne. úprærest wærc, Uther Pendragon.**

Nimueh smirked as she finished the spell, and her former apprentice woke from her bed with a gasp.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?"

Merlin looked at Gwen and in a matter of fact tone he said, "Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege."

"You're proud of him, really. Even though you complain about him constantly."

Merlin shook his head passionately, "I am not."

"You are. I can see it in your face."

"Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them."

Gwen laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" _You are incredibly impatient."_

 _Elin crossed her arms and tilted her head up to meet the dragon's eyes, "And you are annoyingly slow."_

 _Syrsen laughed, it boomed across the caverns of the White Mountains, "Perhaps. I will see that it gets done."_

" _Thank you."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a seemingly endless tirade of questions from Merlin, Gaius spoke, "Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe if you finished your work you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine."

Merlin nodded and got up to go to his room, "Okay, I'm going." he paused just outside his room, "Gaius?"

The old man looked up wearily.

"Do you think Owain can beat them?"

Gaius softened for a moment, before soberly saying, "We'll find out soon enough."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The librarian looked up at his longtime friend's entrance, "Gaius. Thank God."

"You know why I'm here?"

"The Black Knight."

Gaius stepped forward and lowered his voice, "So it is he?"

"You saw his crest?" asked Geoffrey, who also dropped into a whisper.

"It is the crest of Tristan de Bois."

"And he is the only knight to have carried such a crest?"

"Yes. According to the records."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arthur stood tense near Owain, "You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different, not like the training I've been giving you."

Owain nodded, looking far too excited, "Yeah, I know."

"Listen to me. The problem is that we've never seen him fight before. You'll have to get a measure of him quickly."

The other Knight smirked, "But I have the same advantage. He's never seen me fight."

Arthur sighed, "True."

"You've watched me."

"Yes."

"And?"

Arthur clasped Owain on the back, "And I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well aimed blow."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _Sword in hand Elin brushed one of the many bricks in front of her with magic. It slid out, revealing a hiding place for the sword._

 _With one last look at the sword she stuck it in it's new home before hiding it._

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Time seemed to slow down for a moment when Owain landed the blow.

Merlin felt it.

Owain should have won.

The Knight threw down his gauntlet, "Who will take up my challenge?"

Arthur rose ready to accept, but was held back by Uther.

Pellinor stepped forward, "I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

The Knight nodded once, "So be it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Gaius? Why are we breaking into someone's grave?"

The warlock's mentor leaned forward to look at the tomb, "I think we're too late." he moved aside so Merlin could see, "Someone's already broken out."

* * *

 **Hi! It's been awhile! All my fault obviously, and I am sorry for that. Not much to talk about right now. Except... SYRSEN! She's a dragon, in case you didn't pick that bit up. Since Kili was too young to breathe fire I had to come up with another dragon, thus Syrsen was born.**

 **Wow this is really short.**

 **Byesies! (Never typing that again. Ever)**

 **Thank you people that recently favorited and followed, and thank you reviewers.**

 **-Night**


	15. Exaliber Part 2

**Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past**

 **We used to play outside when we were young**

 **And full of life and full of love**

 **Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right.**

 **-Little Talks Of Monsters and Men**

"Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's Wife."

Merlin tilted his head, "Arthur's mother?"

"Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challanged him."

"To single combat."

Gaius nodded, "Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are," Merlin said frowning.

Gaius hummed in agreement before finding and opening one of his many books, after a few seconds looking through it he pointed to a skeleton-like creature, "It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith."

The raven haired boy looked down at the book, "A wraith?"

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave."

Merlin looked up from the book, "So this is the work of a sorcerer?"

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again."

"So how do we stop it?"

Gaius gave Merlin a grim look, "We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it."

"Surely there must be something."

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for."

"And what's that?"

"Revenge."

()()()()()()()()()

Another knight fell. Another gauntlet thrown.

The words of the Prince echoed throughout the arena, "I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

The Wraith nodded, "So be it."

"Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow."

()()()()()()()()()

The King of Camelot paced in the Council Chamber with clenched fists, Gaius bows as he enters.

"Good evening, Sire."

Uther stills, "Gaius."

"There is a matter of great urgency that I must discuss with you."

A gloved hand was waved, "Then spit it out."

"Tristan's tomb is empty. I believe he's been conjured from the dead."

"How is this possible?"

"I believe he's a wraith."

"A spirit?

Gaius nodded, then paused for a short moment, "He has come to take vengeance for Ygraine's death."

"It was magic that killed her, not I."

The Physician moved forward, "Nevertheless, it was you he blamed. You cannot allow Arthur to fight. No weapon forged by man can kill a wraith. It will stop at nothing till it has acomplished what it came for. Arthur cannot win, he _will_ die."

"Then you must tell him who the knight is."

Uther turned away from Gaius, "No."

"You cannot hide the truth forever."

"I am the King! You will not tell me what I can and cannot do."

"That is your choice, Sire. You tell him, or let him go to his death."

"No one but you or I will ever know the secret of Arthur's birth," he turned towards Gaius, "You made an oath. I warn you not to break it."

Gaius bowed, "Very well Sire."

()()()()()()()()()

"Please, Arthur, listen to me! This is no ordinary knight. Look at him. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there, in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No one is unbeatable."

"If you fight him, you will die."

Arthur looked at the Black Knight, "I'm not listening to this."

"I'm trying to warn you, Arthur."

"And I'm trying to warn YOU, Merlin!"

()()()()()()()()()

Elin sighed into her soup.

"Well, after all this time I finally caught the misery you feel. Who would have thought it possible? The grand Court Sorceress of Camelot. Broken."

Elin smirked, "I'd hardly call it broken Nimueh. Melancholy perhaps. I was thinking of my family."

Nimueh raised a confused brow, "Why them? They abandoned you two lifetimes ago."

"No, not that family. Silly. I was thinking about the honorable King and his kind Court Sorceress who gave me something to look up to. I was thinking about the youngest Prince of Camelot and how he respected my opinion, even if our relationship was… complicated, at best. I was thinking about the Dragonlord to be and the Physician's Apprentice and what wonderful brothers they made. I was thinking about the people who gave me hope, and joy, and… I was thinking about what we've turned into."

Elin looked at Nimueh, "We're all monsters. All of us. We've all turned into these awful unrecognizable things. Have you ever thought of that? Did you ever think before, that someday you would be raising the dead, to kill someone that you watched grow into a man?" she looked back at her soup, "If you're here to gloat, go to Uther. I don't want to hear it."

The next time Elin looked up, Nimueh was gone.

()()()()()()()()()

"I don't want you to fight tomorrow."

Arthur snorted, "You're worried about me?"

"I don't know what it is. Please, I'm begging you."

"It's my duty. I have to do this."

Morgana nodded, lips thin and face pale, "I understand."

()()()()()()()()()

Merlin's footsteps echoed in the empty dungeon, Geoffrey's words echoing in his mind, _The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath._

The Knight guarding, usually awake and alert, was in a deep slumber. Merlin quietly entered Elin's cell.

"I need a sword."

She looked up, "Yes."

Merlin sighed, "I need a sword 'begotten in dragon's breath.'"

"Ah. For the wraith."

"Yes."

She sighed, "Only if you promise me no one but Arthur will touch it."

"I promise."

"I mean it Merlin."

"I _promise_."

Elin nodded, "Very well."

()()()()()()()()()

Merlin walked through the corridor, at the end he saw the door that Elin described. With an anxious look over his shoulders he went inside and was met with stairs. He ascended noting the heavy layer of dust that coated even the walls. A minute passed and he reached the top, with another door blocking his way.

He squinted at the small label on it, ' _Court Sorceress' Office'_.

Another minute before he goes in and the moment he walks in the room lights up.

The sight that greeted him was… disturbing. There wasn't a single book in the many bookshelves. The table in the center of the room was completely destroyed. There were several blood stains at different points in the room. Elin's parting words came to his mind, ' _Ignore the mess.' she gave an almost apologetic smile, 'It was made by some very dangerous monsters before the Purge really started.'_ He puts his eyes where she told him to; the stone wall farthest from the door.

His feet walk numbly to it and then his eyes flash gold. The stone moved forward, and the hilt of the sword was visible.

He took it to the armory for Arthur's fight.

…

Merlin fidgeted under the King's gaze, or rather the King's gaze at the sword.

"You would be better off with a sword you trusted."

Uther shook his head, "No. It has almost perfect balance. Tom's not the Royal Swordsmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him."

"Oh that was me. I felt he needed a better sword."

Uther then fixed his gaze on Merlin, "You show him the most extraordinary loyalty."

"That is my job, Sire."

"But beyond the line of duty."

"Well… you could say that there is a bond between us."

Uther nodded, "I'm glad. Look after him."

()()()()()()()()()

Elin felt the exact moment the wraith was destroyed.

A sharp breath in. A slow breath out.

She relaxed.

()()()()()()()()()

Merlin would have wanted anger. He can deal with anger. Arthur and Gaius are angry at him for doing or not doing stuff all the time.

He couldn't deal with her disappointment, "I'm sorry. Really. I- I'll get it back and-"

"Put it somewhere no one can find it."

He nodded, "Right. I promise this won't happen again."

Elin simply gave a nod in reply.

()()()()()()()()()

Merlin feels a sense of relief as the sword sinks to the bottom of the lake.


End file.
